Persephone (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Just a story of the young Money (Oh Sehun) and His Innocent Lover (Kim Jongin). Which is similar to the story of Persephone and Hades, The God of Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Persephone**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Its Hunkai, Krisyeol, and The Others..**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, Mpreg, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR CEPAT, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM, (Spesial Present For Hunkai Shipper and Krisyeol Shipper)**

 **ALL CHARA ARE NOT BELONG TO ME. BUT STORY IS MINE..**

 **INSPIRATED BY Persephone (The Daughter Of Zeus)**

 **Summary:**

 **Just a story of the young Money (Oh Sehun) and His Innocent Lover (Kim Jongin). Which is similar to the story of Pershephone and Hades, The God of Underworld.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 _Demeter dan Zeus mempunyai seorang anak. Persephone namanya. Seorang dewi yang cantik dan polos. Ibunya terlalu mencintai sang putri, dan sangat takut jika harus berpisah dengannya. Ketika remaja Persephone yang cantik menarik perhatian sang dewa Hades, dewa dunia bawah. Sang dewa kegelapan jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Ia jatuh cinta pada sang dewi dan memutuskan untuk menculik putri dari dewi Demeter itu. Demeter bersedih hati, meminta Zeus untuk membawa putrinya kembali._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ssshhh.."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut menatap namja manis yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

Ya..

Indah..

Lelaki di bawahnya ini begitu indah..

Wajahnya manis, pipi gembil, serta tubuh langsingnya yang sexy. Tak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa indahnya karunia Tuhan ini.

"Kau tahu? Kau indah, Jongin" Pujinya, masih menatap mata bulat namja bernama Jongin itu. Ia bergerak memasukan miliknya yang sudah mulai menengang. Tidak mempedulikan jika Jongin meringis sakit di bagian lubang analnya.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan perasaan Jongin padanya. Entah itu kebencian dan juga amarah saat ia menggenjot tubuh ramping itu.

Tidak ada cinta..

Tidak akan pernah ada..

Ini hanya kesenangan sang Tuan saat menyentuh miliknya.

"S..sakith..ahh..hentikannhh"

Sekali pun Jongin menangis, berteriak, bahkan memohon sambil menangis darah Sehun tidak akan pernah berhenti.

In..

Out..

Begitulah yang akan terus ia lakukan. Menyodok lubang senggama Jongin dan menumpahkan benih di dalamnya. Tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh remaja yang bahkan belum genap berusia 17 tahun itu.

...

* * *

Jongin mendesah keras saat Sehun melesakan batang kesejatiannya ke dalam hole sempit dan panasnya. Membawanya dalam ciuman yang begitu dalam dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Ciuman yang panjang sambil terus menggenjot lubang kenikmatannya.

Sehun memang begitu, setiap kali ia meminta tanpa pernah bisa ditolak oleh remaja manis yang sudah ia klaim miliknya seorang.

"Ughh..Ahhh..hyaaa"

Sehun semakin gencar menumbuk sweet spot milik Jongin. Suara kecipak basah antara penisnya yang menumbuk hole sempit itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu.

"kau..kheee..nikmat sekali, Jonginnh"

"Ahhhhh...auuuhhh..." desahannya semakin menjadi kala Sehun mulai menyesap nikmat puting kanan Jongin hingga sang empunya menjerit nikmat. Jika sudah begini, Jongin bahkan sudah melupakan rasa bencinya pada namja dewasa yang sudah merenggut segalanya yang pernah ia miliki 3 bulan yang lalu.

"hyaahhhhh..cumhh" Jongin berteriak ketika orgasme menyembur deras dari penisnya.

Disusul Sehun yang juga datang menyembur di dalamnya.

"Terimakasih, Jongin" ucap Sehun, seraya mengecup kelopak mata Jongin yang tertutup

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback.._

Oh Sehun, 34 tahun.

Seorang pewaris tunggal Oh Corps. Berperawakan tinggi, tegap, dengan punggung yang lebar nan kokoh. Kulitnya pun putih nyaris mendekati pucat. Dia tampan, sangat tampan dan cukup memiliki paras yang sempurna untuk menjadi seorang idola.

Namun dia hanya seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan ternama. Bukan seorang aktor, maupun model-model tampan, yang banyak digandrungi oleh para yeoja dan uke-uke berwajah manis.

Dia orang yang kaku, tidak ramah, dan juga arogant. Tak jarang sekalinya ia berkata-kata ada hati yang tersakiti karenanya. Biar begitu, banyak para yeoja yang ingin memilikinya. Semua silau karena harta, begitulah pikir Sehun saat ada yeoja yang mendekatinya.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Dia terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, sehingga ketulusan begitu sulit ia dapatkan. Hingga diusianya yang cukup matang itu ia masih melajang, dan belum mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup.

Tapi orang bilang cinta berlabuh tanpa pandang bulu. Begitulah yang terjadi pada Oh Sehun ketika melihat seorang remaja 16 tahun yang tengah bercengkrama dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

Namanya Kim Jongin..

Sehun tahu siapa remaja lelaki itu setelah diam-diam menjadi seorang stalker. Berkat bantuan Xi Luhan, kakak sepupunya yang berhasil mengulik informasi mengenai bocah laki-laki itu.

Ibunya bernama Kim Chanyeol..

Sementara ayahnya bernama Wu Yifan, seorang pengusaha kaya raya asal Kanada. Ibunya orang Korea asli, sementara ayahnya berdarah Chinese-Canadian. Namun kelahirannya tidak pernah diketahui oleh sang ayah, entah karena apa.

Mungkin Yifan tidak tahu jika hasil perselingkuhannya dengan putra Kim Kangin itu sudah membuahkan hasil. Atau mungkin Yifan sengaja meminta Chanyeol menggugurkan kandungannya. terbukti dengan menetapnya Chanyeol di sebuah pedesaan yang agak terpencil dari ibu kota.

Yang tadi itu hanya persuasi Oh Sehun saja..

Karena nyatanya Sehun tidak mendapatkan informasi yang lengkap selain nama orang tua dan usia remaja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"ibu tahu? Nenek Jung membuatkan aku kue Kimchi..hmmm, enak sekali" suaranya khas seorang remaja 16 tahun terdengar mengalun lembut di telinga Sehun.

"Benarkah? Wah, pantas saja kau menolak saat ibu mengajak mu ke kedai kue beras bibi Na"

Mungkin Sehun sudah gila..

Pamit pada kakaknya pergi ke Italia, tapi dia malah di sini. Di sebuah desa yang dikelilingi kebun anggur di daerah Busan. Ini semua karena Kim Jongin, siswa kelas 2 SMA yang meminjamkan payung padanya saat hujan turun begitu deras.

"ibu?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

Manis sekali, sementara ibunya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres mengikuti mereka sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Tidak ada..Ayo cepat! Sepertinya hujan akan turun" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, putranya yang manis itu mengangguk.

"Ibu, nanti di rumah ibu harus membuatkan aku sup ayam yang enak ya"

Sehun menghela napas lega. Ia bersembunyi di belakang tembok besar agar Kim Chanyeol tidak mengetahui keberadaannya yang sejak tadi mengikuti langkah ibu dan anak itu.

...

"Kau gila, hun"

Luhan nyaris tersedak ketika Sehun dengan gamblangnya berkata jika ia menginginkan Kim Jongin menjadi miliknya.

"Tidak, hyung! Aku benar-benar ingin Kim Jongin menjadi milik ku"

Luhan menarik napas pelan. Oh, ayolah..Ia masih sangat waras untuk menyentuh putra dari Wu Yifan, si penguasaha kaya raya asal China itu.

Bukan..Bukannya Luhan meremehkan kemampuan Sehun dalam melumpuhkan para musuhnya. Tapi please, Luhan hanya tidak mau Sehun mengusik ketenangan Wu Yifan, yang sama kejamnya seperti Sehun ketika berhadapan dengan para musuhnya. Tak jarang Yifan akan menggunakan tangannya sendiri saat membabat habis musuhnya.

"dia hanya anak yang tak diinginkan, aku tahu itu" ujar Sehun.

Ia yakin, jika Yifan tidak pernah tahu mengenai kelahiran Kim Jongin di kota ini. Begitu pun dengan Jongin, Sehun bahkan bisa bersumpah jika Jongin tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"kau mungkin sudah benar-benar gila, Hun. Ada baiknya kau terima saja putri Tuan Jung itu. Dia cantik. Dibandingkan dengan anak remaja seperti Jongin, kau bisa dikira pedofil"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tapi kalau sudah cinta, apapun juga akan dilakukan..

Apalagi Sehun termasuk orang yang mudah terjebak dalam obsesi gilanya. Seperti keinginannya untuk memiliki Kim Jongin.

Dia pun benar-benar mewujudkannya. Berkat bantuan beberapa anak buahnya, mereka berhasil membekap mulut Jongin, dan menculik remaja manis itu untuk kemudian diserahkan pada bos mereka yang tampan itu.

"A..aku dimana" Jongin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat saat membuka kedua matanya.

"kau sudah bangun?" suara berat laki-laki menyapa pendengarannya. Jongin terbangun, mendapati sosok Oh Sehun tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

Jongin hendak beranjak, namun namja yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu segera menahan tubuhnya kembali. Sehingga kini Jongin berada di bawah kungkungannya.

"A..anda siapa?"

"Aku? Aku Oh Sehun, tuan mu"

Remaja manis itu menggeleng. Tidak, dia tidak punya Tuan. Dia hanya punya ibu yang sedang menunggunya pulang di rumah.

"Aku..aku mau pulang, hiks" dia terisak pelan. Suaranya bercicit takut kala Oh Sehun menatap tajam padanya.

"Pulang? Kemana? Mulai sekarang akulah rumah mu" berkata mutlak..

 _Flashback OFF_

.

.

* * *

Mendung masih menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Kim. Sudah nyaris 3 bulan lamanya Chanyeol kembali ke rumah kedua orang tuanya yang pernah mengusir namja itu pergi 17 tahun silam.

Kim Yuri, ibunda Chanyeol masih mencoba membujuk putra sulungnya itu menghabiskan makan siangnya. Wajah manis Chanyeol terlihat lesu, pipinya tidak segembil dulu. Kini yang ada ibunda dari Kim Jongin itu hanya seperti tulang dilapisi kulit saja.

Dia amat sangat merindukan putra manisnya yang menghilang. Tiada kabar dan membuat namja itu murung. Yang ia mau hanya Jongin, putranya kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"hyung" Kim Kyungsoo, adik bungsu Chanyeol mencoba membujuk sang kakak. Sementara sang ibu menangis di luar kamar Chanyeol, karena tidak tega melihat keadaan anaknya yang semakin parah. Dia seorang ibu, tentu saja Yuri mengerti bagaimana perasaan putranya.

"Ayo makan! Jangan membuat kami khawatir, hyung" pintanya.

"aku mau putra ku, Soo-ah"

Kemana kakaknya yang tangguh dulu?

Kakaknya yang ceria dengan senyum idiot itu?

Kakaknya yang selalu mengganggu Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya, siapa yang kakak diantara mereka berdua.

"Jongin ku" air mata merembes dari netra bulat itu.

"aku akan mencarinya, hyung. Aku janji" ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Oh"

Sehun bergumam _'hm'_ dengan masih mengusap lembut punggung sempit Jongin.

"A..aku.. aku ingin pulang"

Matanya melotot begitu mendengar kalimat yang amat ia benci dari bibir Jongin. Yang ia mau adalah kehadiran Jongin disampingnya, bukan yang lain. Ia mau Jongin tetap di sini, menemani tidurnya yang sepi. Mengisi ranjangnya yang terasa luas sekali setiap malam.

"Aku rumah mu, Jongin..akulah rumah mu" Sehun berkata lembut. Ia tak mau membentak Jongin, karena terakhir ia membentak remaja itu, Jongin menangis dan tidak mau memakan makanannya.

Itu saja membuat Sehun terasa sakit..

Dadanya begitu sesak saat melihat orang yang ia cintai meringkuk dengan wajah yang sembab.

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin hanya remaja 16 tahun, berambut hitam kecoklatan, berkulit tan, dan bermata hazel yang terang dan jarang dimiliki oleh orang Asia kebanyakan. Matanya yang bulat, serta bibir senada buah peach yang selalu menunjukan senyum manis yang menawan.

Di besarkan seperti remaja lain pada umumnya. Ibunya bernama Kim Chanyeol, seorang pegawai honorer di pertengahan kota. Ia hanya memiliki 2 orang sahabat, Kim Wonshik dan juga Lee Taemin.

Kehidupannya berjalan biasa saja. Tak jarang ia dibully oleh teman sekolahnya bernama Jinri. Seorang gadis cantik yang iri dengan wajah menggemaskan Jongin hingga membuat Choi Minho, orang yang disukai Jinri menyukai Jongin.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, kehidupannya begitu menyenangkan. Ia selalu melakukan banyak aktivitas layaknya remaja seusianya.

Namun Oh Sehun datang, bagaikan dewa Hades yang menculik dewi Persephone, si dewi musim semi yang mebawa keceriaan yang begitu dikasihi oleh ibunya. Ia diculik paksa dari ibunya yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Dokter Zhang mengangguk. Matanya melirik remaja yang tengah tertidur dengan selimut menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya. Dengan begitu perhatian dokter Zhang menaikan selimut itu hingga menutupi dada Jongin.

"dia demam, tapi aku sudah memberinya obat penurun demam. Kau tenang saja, Sehun"

Sehun nyaris gila, tak pelak malaikat manisnya itu tertidur dengan napasnya yang sulit. Ia juga terus bergumam dalam tidurnya, memanggil sang ibu untuk tidak meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"kau harus cepat sembuh, ada hal yang ingin ku tunjukan pada mu" bisik Sehun, begitu mesra di telinga Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat. Tapi aku akan memaksa mu untuk mengingat nya"

Yifan tercengang dengan tatapan itu. Mata bulat yang nyaris sama dengan dua netra seseorang yang pernah ia temui. Seseorang yang telah pergi, dan entah berada dimana ia sekarang.

"Siapa kau?"

"Siapa aku? Ingat Kim Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam namja dewasa di hadapannya itu. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo langsung pergi menemui Wu Yifan. Seseorang dari masa lalu Chanyeol, kakak sulungnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada kakak ku?" matanya berkaca-kaca.

Dia ingat..

Mata bulat itu, pipi gembil itu, serta wajah cantik itu..

Semuanya..Semuanya..Yifan mengingat siapa namja yang Kyungsoo maksud. Dia Kim Chanyeol, kekasih Wu Yifan saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMA.

"Kau merusak masa depannya..Kau membuatnya diusir dari keluarga kami, kau jahat, kau jahat, tuan Wu!" Kyungsoo masih berteriak kesal. Ia menangis, karena mengingat betapa bodohnya kakak sulungnya itu.

"A..ada apa dengannya?" Yifan berusaha menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak melayangkan tinju ke arah wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap nyalang ke arah Yifan. Laki-laki inilah yang telah menghamili kakaknya, tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Namun bukan sebuah tanggung jawab yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Dia ingin Yifan tahu, jika putranya dengan sang kakak menghilang. Dan Kyungsoo mau Yifan turun tangan untuk mencari keponakannya itu.

"Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakannya padaku" ujar Yifan.

"kakak ku? Dia memang bodoh, kau pasti tahu itu" sahut Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak akan pernah menduga akan begini. Yifan pikir Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Meninggalkan cinta mereka yang masih Yifan rasakan hingga detik ini. Namun melihat kelakukan Kyungsoo, Yifan tak yakin bisa kembali mendekati Chanyeol dengan mudah seperti dulu. Kondisinya pun juga sudah berubah, dia sudah menikah, dan mendengar jika ia telah memiliki seorang anak dari Chanyeol. Yifan pun juga tidak tahu apa yang akan ia jelaskan pada istrinya jika mengetahui hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello..

Panggil saja Joy. Newbie kayaknya? Ya, newbie.. Newbie yang bukan Newbie lebih tepatnya. Sedikit curcol ya, kalian bisa panggil aku Joy. Aku dulu Cuma jadi Editor dari seorang Author yang sialnya mencuri semua ide-ide ku. Tapi yaudahlah ya, biarkan saja. Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk jadi seorang Author. Dan fic ini khusus untuk HK ya (Not HH) jadi kalau tidak suka, jangan ngebash! Tolong hargai pendapat HK shipper yang menye ini *plaked*


	2. Paman Mesum Dan Seorang Ayah

_**PAMAN MESUM DAN SEORANG AYAH**_

* * *

 **Jongin's POV**

Seharusnya aku tidak boleh diperlakukan seperti ini. Usiaku bahkan belum cukup jika harus dipaksa melayani laki-laki yang usianya mungkin sama dengan ibuku.

Dia yang membawa ku kemari, memaksa ku melayaninya, juga merawatku dengan sangat baik hingga aku tidak tahu orang macam apa Oh Sehun itu.

Dari semua orang yang membuat ku takut, namun juga terpesona akan ketampanannya, mungkin memang hanya Oh Sehun.

Aku tahu ini gila..

Atau memang aku sudah gila karena bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta pada namja yang sudah menghancurkan masa depan ku ini dengan semua obsesinya.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa salahku. Setiap kali aku bertanya apa kesalahan ku, dia hanya menjawab: _'Salahmu karena kau terlahir sempurna'_ aku ingin menangis, mengapa ia menyebutku sempurna sementara tak ada satu pun manusia yang sempurna.

"mengapa kau ada di sini? Kau baru sembuh sakit" tangannya melingkari pinggang ku.

Tercium aroma parfum manly dari stellan kantornya. Akhir-akhir ini dia agak melembut, dan membuat ku sedikit terbuai akan pesonanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin sore, Tuan" ucap ku. Tanpa ada rasa takut.

Aku berpendapat gila, semacam, bilamana Calvin Klein bisa membotolkan senyuman milik Tuan Oh Sehun, mereka pasti akan meraup untung yang besar. "Leher mu dingin" ucapnya, ia sedikit menghembuskan napasnya di area tengkuk ku. Baunya mint, dan aku menyukainya.

Tapi yang membuat ku senang, adalah perhatiannya yang begitu besar padaku. Usia kami terpaut jauh, aku 16 dan Tuan Oh yang sudah berusia 34 tahun. Namun dia tidak terlihat tua, dia masih terlihat tampan dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang kekar itu. Tidak sekekar dewa-dewa olimpus memang.

Ku rasakan hangat menjalari pipi ku. Oh sial, mengapa aku bisa berpikiran mesum begini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jongin?" tanya nya.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kau manis, aku suka" katanya, sedikit berbisik. Ku rasakan tubuh ku seperti melayang. Tidak, aku bukan hantu, jadi jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Karena melayang yang ku maksud adalah Oh Sehun yang menggendong ku ala bridal.

...

Ia merebahkan tubuh ku di ranjang King size nya. Menatap ku dengan kedua mata sempitnya seolah ia hendak memakan ku.

"Lain kali gunakan sweater mu jika ingin keluar, aku tak mau kau sakit" bisik nya.

Sekali lagi..

Ia menyentuh lembut bahu ku yang terekpose. Sejak berada di sini, Tuan Oh selalu memberikan baju-baju miliknya untuk ku gunakan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak pernah membiarkan Paman Luhan untuk membelikan aku baju yang seukuran ku.

' _Kau pedofil mesum, dasar brengsek! Bisa-bisanya kau berfantasi liar dengan anak sekecil itu'_ Itulah yang dikatakan paman Luhan, sambil tertawa mengejek ke arah Tuan Oh.

Tapi selama Tuan Oh tidak pernah meminta ku menggunakan pakaian yang berlubang seperti lubang-lubang di seluruh permukaan Keju Swiss pun tidak apa-apa.

Dia pecinta Shotacon..

Aku tahu itu..

Aku pernah tak sengaja mendengar Bibi Jessica (sahabat dekat Tuan Oh) berkata seperti itu. Wanita itu berkata, jika seorang anak yang masih di bawah usia 18 tahun itu masih dikatakan anak-anak, jadi bisa dikatakan Tuan Oh adalah pedofil cabul yang seharusnya menakutkan untuk korbannya.

Tidak..

Semakin kesini, aku semakin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Aku semakin menikmati bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang dewasa. Menjadi dewasa dan bebas, hal yang belum pernah ku rasakan selama aku tinggal bersama ibuku.

"Bolehkah aku" Ia menatap penuh harap padaku.

Aku mengangguk, toh menolak sekalipun juga percuma. Dia akan memaksaku, atau pernah sekali dia menyiksa ku dengan mengikat tangan dan kakiku karena telah menolak ajakan bercintanya. Kalau ingat itu, merinding rasanya.

Aku sakit selama seminggu.

Tuan Oh terlihat panik, dan mendatangkan Paman Zhang (dokter pribadinya) untuk merawat ku selama aku sakit. Selama itu pula Tuan Oh selalu bersikap baik padaku. Begitu lembut ia memperlakukan diriku ini.

Aku berusaha menahan desahan ku, saat bibir pucat dan tipis itu bermain di area selangkangan ku yang sudah terekpose. Dia suka aku yang begini, mengangkang pasrah di bawah kungkungannya.

Croott..

Ku rasakan air kenikmatan ku keluar, dengan rakus ia menghisapnya. _Oh, God! I can't hold it by myself anymore_ , ini diluar dari keinginan otak warasku. Namun apa daya? Nafsu ku begitu membara ketika lagi-lagi ia mencumbu perut ku dan memutarkan lidahnya pada area pusar ku.

"T..Tuan..ahhhngggnn"

Tuan Oh menyesap puting kecil ku. Sesekali menggigitinya dan menghisap begitu keras seolah akan ada susu yang keluar dari sana. "T..tidak akan keluarhh..kehhh" seperti busur yang ditarik, tubuhku melenting berusaha menahan rasa nikmat yang ia berikan padaku.

"Apa aku melukai mu?" tanya nya, ia sudah berbaring di samping ku. Seraya memeluk erat tubuh ku.

Aku menggeleng, dia terkekeh.

Mungkin karena ia merasakan geli akibat gerakan kepala ku di dada bidangnya.

"A..apa tidak mau diteruskan?" tanya ku, berusaha untuk tidak menatap kedua matanya.

Tuan Oh terkekeh lagi.

Ia mencubit hidung mungil ku, dia bilang aku sudah mulai nakal. Aku tidak begitu, aku hanya merasa aneh. Karena sejak aku sakit dia sudah jarang sekali menyentuhku. Hah, aku jadi tertular mesum ya..

 **End Of Jongin's POV**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Mereka masih enggan untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Sejak kedatangan Chanyeol, Yifan pun terlihat sungkan untuk mengajak namja berparas cantik itu berbicara.

Sesekali ia memperhatikan sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat kurus, dengan kantung mata tebal seperti panda. Chanyeol pun juga sama, ia hanya diam, tak mau bicara. Matanya pun tidak mau melirik ke arah Yifan, tubuh kurusnya dibalut coat berwarna coklat muda dan syal berwarna putih melingkari leher jenjangnya.

Kyungsoo ada di sana, bahkan juga ada Junmyeon, istri Yifan yang sampai saat ini belum juga dikaruniai momongan. Suasana begitu hening, mereka tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Apalagi Kyungsoo, adik bungsu Chanyeol itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel mahalnya.

"baiklah" akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk hal ini" dia berkata lagi. Suaranya terdengar kalem, berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Bahkan Yifan nyaris tak percaya jika Kyungsoo adalah namja berusia 32 tahun, mengingat betapa imutnya Kyungsoo.

"kakak ku hanya ingin putranya kembali, tidak menginginkan uang atau pun tanggung jawab dari mu" jelasnya.

Seolah menjawab pemikiran negatif yang sempat dipikirkan Junmyeon. Namja bertubuh mungil itu tersentak, sesekali melirik Chanyeol. Sosok yang diceritakan suaminya adalah mantan kekasih Yifan saat SMA.

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi kejadian ini membuat ku terdengar seperti orang brengsek yang telah memisahkan kalian" Junmyeon mengusap air mata yang merembes di pipinya.

"bukan..bukan ini yang kami mau. Kami tidak akan mengambil Yifan dari anda, Junmyeon-ssi" ujar Kyungsoo, meralat semua yang ada dipikiran Junmyeon.

...

Yifan menahan pergelangan Chanyeol saat namja itu hendak melenggang pergi dari hadapannya.

Beruntung Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk saling berbicara empat mata. Terimakasih banyak, Kyungsoo, pikir Yifan. Karena adik Kim Chanyeol itu membiarkan sang hyung untuk menjelaskan kejadian masa lalu mereka yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Yifan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bicara lagi" Yifan tersenyum pahit.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kabar mu? Mengapa kau selalu menghindari ku?"

"kau tidak mengerti" Chanyeol berkata lirih. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kau kekanakan! Seperti anak kecil yang berusaha lari dari masalah"

"JANGAN BERKATA SEOLAH AKU YANG SALAH!" Dia memekik keras. Untung saja di taman itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

Junmyeon mendengarnya, ia yang sedang duduk bersama Kyungsoo hendak mendatangi keduanya. Siapa tahu saja mereka bertengkar dan adu jotos, jadi menurut Junmyeon harus segera dipisahkan.

"tidak, Junmyeon-ssi! Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kau..duduklah di sini!"

...

"Maafkan aku" ucap Yifan. "mengapa aku begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari jika _'dia'_ hadir diantara kita. Maafkan aku, yeol..sungguh, maafkan aku"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, tak ada yang harus disalahkan di sini. Ia sendiri pun juga sempat marah pada Kyungsoo yang memberitahukan Yifan perihal putra mereka yang hilang 3 bulan yang lalu.

Namun mengingat Kyungsoo yang hanya ingin membantu.

Chanyeol pun perlahan mengerti, dia pun juga tak bisa marah pada adik kesayangannya itu. Karena dia sendiri juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan oleh keluarganya.

Yifan menyeka airmata Chanyeol yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia merindukan Jonginnya, Jongin manisnya yang entah berada dimana saat ini.

"apa aku boleh memeluk mu? Ne, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Yifan, berharap Chanyeol mengizinkan dirinya untuk merengkuh tubuh kurus Chanyeol yang sedikit kekurangan asupan gizi.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk sambil terisak-isak. Ia agak tersentak kala Yifan mulai merengkuh tubuhnya. Dulu saat mereka berpelukan, teman-teman mereka kerap kali menggoda mereka seperti pasangan menara. Mengingat tubuh mereka yang sama-sama tinggi. Tapi kali ini tak ada yang menggoda mereka, karena situasi pun juga sudah berubah.

"maafkan aku, andai aku tahu..aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melewatinya sendiri"

Chanyeol masih terisak di pelukan Yifan.

' _Kau adalah segalanya bagi ku, Yifan. Kau adalah napas ku, kau adalah semua yang ku inginkan'_

.

.

.

.

Sehun suka, suka sekali saat Jongin tertawa lepas seperti ini.

Bermain dengan anak anjing bernama Monggu yang Sehun belikan khusus untuknya.

' _Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun mu'_ kata Sehun, saat melihat kedua mata bulat remaja berwajah manis itu kebingungan.

Menurut informasi yang Luhan dapatkan, Jongin sangat suka anak anjing. Saat hendak pergi ke kantor, Sehun melewati rumah panti khusus hewan-hewan terlantar. Bangunan itu sudah ada lebih lama dari gedung tinggi miliknya itu.

Tapi entah karena dorongan apa, Sehun memasuki rumah panti tersebut. Dan mendapati seekor anak anjing bertubuh mungil menatapinya memelas. Sehun ingat Jongin, mungkin sudah seharusnya ia memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk remaja manisnya itu.

' _ta..tapi ulang tahun ku sudah lewat 4 bulan yang lalu'_

' _kalau begitu anggap saja ini adalah hadiah karena kau selalu ada di samping ku'_

"Tuan Oh, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya, sambil memeluk erat puppy barunya.

Sehun terus tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Entah apa yang ia bayangkan saat itu. Jongin yang melihatnya pun berusaha menanyakan keadaan Tuan nya, takut si Tuan sakit karena rona merah begitu kentara di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Sehun.

Jongin mendudukan bokongnya di samping Sehun, sambil mengelus sayang bulu-bulu halus monggu kesayangannya. Sehun senang jika Jongin menyukai hadiah darinya.

"Tuan yakin?" Jongin bertanya lagi. "aku takut Tuan sakit, karena akhir-akhir ini Tuan selalu sibuk di luar sana"

Jongin mengkhawatirkannya sangat.

Dan rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak seperti anak kecil jika tidak ingat siapa dirinya dan berapa umurnya.

"aku hanya sedikit lelah, ya, sedikit lelah" kata Sehun. "kau tahu, Jongin? Pekerjaan ku sedikit menumpuk selama satu bulan aku menunda pekerjaan ku" Sehun seperti mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Jongin mengkerut masam, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"mengapa Tuan tidak bekerja? Kalau mengerjakannya seperti ini kan nanti Tuan bisa sakit"

"Tidak"

"kenapa?"

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap langit biru yang agak kemerahan karena hari sudah menjelang sore.

"Karena di kantor tidak ada dirimu" Menoleh ke arah Jongin, dengan senyum menawan.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah"

Kyungsoo menahan kepalan tinjunya. Dia benci sekali melihat sosok namja dewasa yang tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya.

"kau lebih buruk dari babi rakus sekalipun. Karena demi uang kau menculik seorang anak di bawah umur dan melanggar hukum yang ada"

Luhan tertawa sangau..

Oh, dalam dunia hitam seperti gangster maupun Yakuza, tidak ada yang namanya pelanggaran hukum. Apalagi mengingat Luhan yang masih keturunan gangster ternama, hukum sekalipun bisa ia beli.

"jangan menceramahi aku dengan bualan undang-undang mu itu, dokter Kim! Kau bukan seorang ahli hukum, kau hanya seorang dokter" Luhan mencibir.

Sejak mengetahui dimana keberadaan keponakannya, Kyungsoo pun berang dan mendatangi kantor pemasaran Oh. Perkumpulan para gangster yang bekerja mengatasnamakan marketing? Cih, Kyungsoo sekali lagi berdecih. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika Oh corps adalah kolega bisnis penyumbang saham terbesar di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Kau"

"jangan kasar-kasar, manis! Kau terlihat menakutkan" Luhan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Setiap malam ibu akan mengajariku berbahasa inggris, tapi dasarnya aku yang bodoh aku jadi tidak bisa berbahasa inggris" Dia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jongin yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu tegap Sehun.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk _bergadang_ malam ini.

Sehun memegang senter di tangannya, selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "Untung saja Wonshik hyung dan Taemin hyung selalu membantu ku mengerjakan PR bahasa inggris" dia berkata lagi.

"Kau mau aku mengajari mu bahasa inggris?" tanya Sehun. Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tuan Oh, aku tidak mau membuat mu semakin sibuk" kata Jongin.

Luhan yang melihat itu di balik dinding menghela napas berat. Meskipun ia membantu adik sepupunya, ia sendiri pun tidak membenarkan apa yang telah Sehun lakukan pada Jongin.

Biar bagaimana pun Jongin hanya anak di bawah umur yang masih membutuhkan kebebasan. Dia masih belum mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat bersama Sehun. Antara benci, sedih, takut, bahagia, terlindungi sekali pun ia masih belum cukup mengerti.

...

"Mereka mencari putranya, Sehun" Kata Luhan.

Oh Sehun menghentikan gerakan mengetiknya. Menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan terkejut.

"itu wajar, mereka orangtua nya" sahut Sehun.

Luhan rasanya ingin sekali meninju wajah datar dan sok cool milik adik sepupunya itu. "Sial! Seharusnya kau berusaha untuk melepaskan Jongin, Hun! Biar bagaimana pun dia masih di bawah umur. untuk mengerti perasaannya saja bahkan dia tidak mengerti"

"andai aku bisa, sudah ku lepaskan dia dari awal"

"Ini bukan cinta! Sadarlah, Oh Sehun! Kau hanya terobsesi pada nafsu mu saja. Jangan membuatnya menjadi seorang hyper, Hun! Dia tak tahu apa-apa" Luhan berkata, ia meninju wajah tampan Sehun dengan keras.

Sehun hanya diam..

Ia pun mengerti, Luhan benar, tidak seharusnya Sehun menculik Jongin dan memisahkan anak manis itu dari keluarganya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Hallo.._**

 ** _Well, Aku gak nyangka bakalan dapet sambutan sebanyak ini._**

 ** _ehehe..Thx banget buat kalian yg udah baca dan bersedia ngereview ff pertama ku ini. Kalian luar biasa! Aku akan usahain untuk update ff ini secepat mungkin. Capaian target gak akan sampai satu bulan. Karena aku juga seorang reader di wkt yg sama. Dan rasanya agak menyebalkan saat dimana Author kesukaan kita telat update karena suatu kendala. (sedikit curcol). Tapi apapun itu aku berharap yang terbaik untuk para author yang lagi sibuk di duta mengurus urusan mereka. Semoga sukses ya, senior..Amienn.._**

.

.

Review?


	3. Homey

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, ini sudah nyaris 6 bulan Jongin pergi dan tidak pernah pulang lagi ke rumah.

Semuanya masih mencari, baik keluarga ibu dan juga ayahnya. Satu yang membuat Yifan terasa hampa, adalah saat melihat Chanyeol terus membungkam meskipun Yifan kerap kali mengajaknya untuk bicara.

Kyungsoo bilang, Yifan harus berhenti untuk meminta kakaknya berbicara. Karena meski dipaksa sekalipun, Chanyeol itu akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendiriannya. Jelas Kyungsoo tahu, karena ia sendiri pun juga begitu.

"Bagaimana kabar terakhir keponakanmu, Soo" tanya Kim Yuri, pada putra bungsunya itu.

Dia bahkan sudah tidak mengharapkan suaminya lagi.

Kim Kangin terlalu sibuk berbisnis, hingga nyaris tak lagi ingat jika sudah memiliki keluarga (bahkan juga cucu).

Kyungsoo ingin jujur.

Namun lidahnya terasa kelu, seorang dokter seperti dirinya itu memang jarang sekali berbicara. Apalagi sifatnya yang introvert membuat banyak orang kesulitan untuk mengobrol dengannya. Mungkin hanya Chanyeol. Ya, hanya kakak nya saja yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan memaki bar-bar saat ABG dulu.

"Tuan Wu sedang mengusahakannya, Bu. Ibu tenang saja, Jongin pasti ketemu" Ujar Kyungsoo, berusaha meyakinkan ibunya.

Yuri menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Harap-harap cemas menanti kabar kepulangan cucu semata wayangnya itu. Dia memang tak pernah bertemu dengan Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo pernah. Putranya bilang, keponakannya itu sangat manis dan begitu polos. Mirip Chanyeol saat remaja dulu.

Siapa sangka?

Jika Kyungsoo masih terus mengunjungi kakak sulungnya, meskipun Chanyeol sudah terusir dari rumah itu. Bahkan yang pertama kali tahu Chanyeol kehilangan buah hatinya saja adalah Kyungsoo. Bukannya benci pada orangtua, namun Chanyeol masih terlalu takut pada orangtuanya itu.

"dia pasti pulang" Kyungsoo selalu optimis.

.

.

.

.

"kau tenang saja, Junmyeon-ssi. Aku tidak akan pernah meminta Yifan untuk bertanggung jawab pada kami. Aku hanya mau ia membantu ku mencari putraku, dan mungkin saja jika ia juga menganggap Jongin adalah putranya" Kata Chanyeol.

Junmyeon sebelumnya meminta Chanyeol untuk menemuinya di sebuah cafe dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol memutuskan pergi seorang diri tanpa ditemani Paman Kang dan juga Kyungsoo, adiknya yang dokter itu.

"Aku mencintainya, aku tak mau kehilangannya. Sungguh, aku tidak mau kehilangan suamiku" kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sejak kehadiran Chanyeol, serta fakta Yifan sudah memiliki seorang putra dari namja itu. Sedikit banyak membuat Junmyeon khawatir jika nantinya ia tersisihkan. Fakta lainnya yang masih berputar-putar di kepalanya adalah Yifan yang mungkin saja masih memendam rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk merebutnya" kata Chanyeol. "lagipula tanpa Yifan, aku bisa mengurus putraku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin dia membantu ku mencari putranya. Jika nantinya dia ingin bertanggung jawab itu keputusannya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melarangnya"

Junmyeon tercengang mendengarnya. Yifan sudah mengatakan keinginannya untuk membantu Chanyeol merawat Jongin. Yifan mengakui jika ia merasa sangat bersalah jika untuk kedua kalinya ia kehilangan kesempatan mengasuh putranya bersama Chanyeol.

"kau jangan merasa tersisih, aku bahkan sudah melupakan masa lalu kami. Yang ku mau hanya Jongin, putraku kembali"

"dia pasti akan lebih memilih kalian dibandingkan aku" Junmyeon berkata lirih. "Aku divonis tidak bisa punya anak lagi sejak keguguran, dan sebagai seorang pewaris laki-laki Yifan pasti menginginkan seorang anak. Aku tahu itu, dan hanya kau yang bisa memberikannya anak, bukan diriku"

Chanyeol tertawa kecut, "Picik sekali jika kau berpikir demikian. Tanpa kau sadari kau telah mengatakan jika nantinya kita adalah rival"

Sialnya Junmyeon memang sedang merasa tersisihkan. Dan rasanya memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika setiap hari mendengar keluh kesah Yifan tentang putranya yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"dia mencintai mu"

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

"dia selalu memikirkan cara untuk kembali padamu. Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan. Apa aku namja picik? Jika nantinya ketakutanku akan terjadi, apa aku masih bisa dikatakan picik?"

"jika kau takut, kau bisa memaksanya untuk berhenti memikirkan kami. Soal Jongin, aku bisa meminta bantuan pada yang lain"

Wu Junmyeon tersentak, tidak, Chanyeol tidak boleh memaksa mereka untuk berhenti memikirkan Jongin. Meskipun belum pernah bertemu dengan namja itu, entah mengapa Junmyeon merasakan kasih sayang yang cukup besar pada putra tirinya itu.

...

* * *

 **Jongin's POV**

Ia sudah memasukan segala hal yang nantinya ku butuhkan saat di Seoul nanti. Wajah tampannya terlihat lelah, ini sudah 6 bulan lamanya aku bersama Tuan Oh. Dia masih sama, wajah angkuhnya, dan juga senyum tipis yan penuh wibawa.

"aku akan pergi" aku berkata, berbohong. Karena sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mau pergi dari rumah ini. Rumah yang telah menampung ku selama Tuan Oh membawa ku ke North Carolina. Kau tidak akan pernah percaya, jika namja dewasa ini benar-benar membawa ku pergi jauh dari desa kelahiranku, di Busan.

"Ya, kau akan pergi" dia menimpali. Nadanya terdengar serak bercampur sendu. Aku akan pergi, dengan paman Luhan dan bibi Jessica yang mengantar ku. Sementara Tuan Oh akan menetap di sini dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Mustahil jika aku mengatakan tidak menginginkan hal ini. 6 bulan lamanya aku menunggu, sampai hari dimana seseorang yang mengaku sebagai paman ku menghubungi paman Luhan untuk segera membawa ku pulang.

"apa Tuan akan benar-benar melupakan aku?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak mau jika ia benar-benar melupakan semua hal yang sering kami lakukan di sini. Bahkan jika ia memaksa ku pun aku tetap tidak mau.

"bersiaplah, Luhan hyung akan segera tiba ke sini" acuhnya.

"jawab, Tuan Oh!" pintaku, mulai memaksa.

"kau hanya anak-anak, kau bahkan tidak tahu jika apa yang ku lakukan padamu ini adalah kejahatan" Tuan Oh melenggangkan kedua kakinya keluar dari kamar ini.

"TIDAK!" seruku, menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" aku ingin menamparnya, namun di satu sisi aku juga ingin memeluknya, mengecup bibirnya, kemudian memintanya untuk tidak melupakan kebersamaan kami selama 6 bulan terakhir.

"Jongin" Tuan Oh berkata—Untuk terakhir kali dari ribuan kalinya ia memanggil namaku. Namun baru kali ini matanya menatap sendu padaku.

"Please"

Aku mulai merasakannya..

Degup jantung dan perasaan berdesir saat pertama kali ia memperlakukan ku dengan sangat lembut.

"kau tidak harus melakukan ini jika kau tidak mau" aku berusaha mengatakannya.

Ia menyentuh wajah ku. Membungkam bibir ku dengan bibir tipis nan dinginnya. Aku melenguh dalam ciuman ini, tidak ada nafsu, mungkin Tuan Oh mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu lewat ciuman itu. Tapi mungkin ia benar, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal-hal berbau dewasa yang tidak sepantasnya aku rasakan.

"jantung ku berdegup" aku berusaha menatap mata sempitnya yang tajam menatap dalam mataku.

"Aku juga" Sehun berkata, seraya mengusap lembut pipiku. "tetaplah jadi anak manisku, Jongin"

Aku mengangguk.

Seharusnya ia bisa menahan ku, meminta ku untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi meskipun orang rumah memaksa nya untuk mengembalikan aku pada mereka.

Aku mulai panik.

Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan Tuan Oh yang jutek, judes, labil, sombong, dingin, angkuh, dan menyebalkan ini? Dia bahkan terlihat murung selama 2 hari ini, sejak Paman Luhan memaksanya untuk memulangkan aku pada keluargaku.

Siapa yang akan merawatnya?

Siapa yang akan mengecup bibirnya saat ia sedang bad mood?

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu, Jongin! Kau hanya akan membuat ku susah"

Aku menggeleng..

"Tuan Oh" Ku peluk erat tubuh tegapnya itu. Ku rasakan pelukan balasan dari kedua tangan kokohnya itu di pinggangku.

"sampaikan maafku pada orangtuamu" bisiknya.

"aku akan menyampaikannya dan memohon pada mereka untuk tidak menghukum mu"

Tuan Oh terkekeh pelan.

"jika nantinya kau pulang, kau punya orang tua yang lengkap. Percayalah! Ayahmu tampan, aku pernah melihatnya"

Aku memukul dada bidangnya pelan.

Bagi ku, namja tampan pertama yang pernah ku lihat adalah dirinya. Terlepas dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat padaku saat pertama kali kami bersinggungan.

.

.

.

.

Aku pulang..

Akhirnya aku pulang ke Korea, bertemu lagi dengan ibuku yang amat sangat aku sayangi. Di bandara mereka sengaja menanti kepulanganku, ada ibu, dan beberapa orang dewasa yang tidak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

Ibu bilang ibu merindukan ku, dengan air mata haru yang terus membasahi pipi tirusnya. Inikah ibuku? Pikirku. Ada rasa bersalah saat tahu betapa kurusnya ia.

Apa selama ini ibu selalu memikirkan aku? Hingga lupa untuk memberi makan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang kelaparan itu? Bagaimana bisa aku sempat tidak mau pulang ke rumah, begitu melihat betapa hancurnya hati ibu ku ini membuat ku merasa berterimakasih pada Tuan Oh karena ia memperbolehkan Paman Luhan mengembalikan aku padanya.

"Jongin" Ibu memanggil namaku.

Aku memeluk erat tubuh jangkungnya. Matanya yang bulat dan kekanakannya itu selalu bisa membuat ku merasa tenang, dan juga dekapan hangatnya membuat ku selalu terlindungi.

"Ibu, aku rindu" aku merengek. Aku memang hanya anak kecil, benar kata Tuan Oh.

Kemudian namja lainnya mendekati kami. Ia menyentuh bahuku dan menatap ku dengan senyum haru. Wajahnya tampan, rambutnya yang pirang, serta perawakannya yang tidak seperti orang Asia kebanyakan.

"Putraku" katanya, ia membawa ku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Dia ayah ku, pikirku.

Benar kata Tuan Oh, ayah ku sangat tampan. Bahkan nyaris dari apa yang pernah aku bayangkan.

...

' _dia ayahmu'_ ibu bilang begitu.

Kemudian ibu mulai memperkenalkan satu persatu dari mereka. Mulai dari paman Kyungsoo, Nenek, dan juga kakek, serta seseorang bernama Junmyeon, yang kata ibu adalah istri dari ayahku.

Aku tak mau banyak bertanya, karena ku pikir aku sudah mengerti dengan kondisi keluarga ku. Fakta miris yang membuat ku merasa payah adalah kenyataan dimana aku tahu jika ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengesahkan pernikahan mereka.

Mungkin ini yang membuat ibu hidup seorang diri. Hanya bersama ku saja selama di Busan. Tapi yang membuat ku bungkam hari ini bukan karena hal itu. Ku rasa akan sangat brengsek jika aku memusuhi ibu ku sendiri sementara aku jarang mengingatnya saat sedang bersama Tuan Oh.

"ini..Ini terlalu berlebihan"

"Tidak, ini tidak berlebihan. Kau adalah putraku, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mu" Ayah berkata.

Tak perlu ku katakan betapa sangat bahagianya mengetahui sosok figure ayah yang sangat menyayangi ku. Ibu tidak pernah membelikan hadiah mewah seperti ini, bukannya membandingkan, sebuah mobil itu tidak ku perlukan saat di Busan. Ibu hanya pegawai honorer, rasanya sangat jahat jika aku memaksa ibu membeli hadiah mahal untuk ku.

"Ayah tak perlu melakukannya, tapi aku suka hadiah ini"

kemudian ayah memeluk ku canggung.

Well, aku paham. Karena sesungguhnya ayah juga masih belum percaya jika dia seorang ayah sekarang. Ibu bilang di pernikahan ayah dan paman Junmyeon, keduanya belum dikaruniai anak. Jadi ibu tidak mau egois untuk melarang ayah ku yang juga ingin mengasuh ku.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak mau ayah membelikanmu mobil?"

"aku tidak bisa mengemudi, yah" jawabku. Ayah tertawa, dia bilang dia akan mengajari ku mengemudi mobil.

...

"Apa kau sudah siap bercerita?" Seorang Psikolog bertanya pada ku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa paman Junmyeon dan ayah ku membawa ku kemari.

"Siap untuk apa?" tanya ku.

Tiga orang dewasa ini saling bertatapan. Ayah maju mendekati ku, "ibu mu bilang kau jadi jarang bicara, kami takut penculikan ini membuat mu trauma" kata ayah. Aku mulai tidak suka, bukan hanya sekali dua kali mereka bertanya siapa yang menculik ku.

Aku tidak akan menjawabnya.

Ku pikir itu tidak perlu, karena aku sudah kembali pada mereka. Ibu juga sudah tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini lagi, ku pikir ayah sama, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku benci sekali jika dipaksa seperti ini.

"sungguh, Jongin.. Ayah hanya ingin tahu siapa yang telah menculik mu"

"untuk apa?" tanya ku, menatap tajam ke arah mereka. "Apa ayah akan memenjarakannya? Ayah tak perlu melakukannya, aku selamat, dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi"

"Jongin, kami hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja, nak" paman Junmyeon berkata lembut.

" _NO! I don't want this bullsht"_ Aku nyaris memekik keras.

Well, bahasa inggris ku sudah agak lebih baik karena Tuan Oh selalu mengajak ku untuk berbicara dalam bahasa inggris selama aku berada di North Carolina.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak lagi bersekolah di sekolah formal setelah kejadian 6 bulan lalu. Mungkin orangtua ku terlalu takut jika harus kehilangan diri ku lagi. Terutama ibuku, yang sempat drop saat mengetahui aku diculik oleh orang asing saat pulang sekolah.

Semasa di sekolah formal, aku memiliki dua orang teman yang ku tinggalkan di Busan sana. Aku merindukan teman ku, ibu bilang kita tidak akan kembali lagi ke Busan karena mulai sekarang disinilah rumah ku.

"sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa jika pergi ke sekolah sendiri"

Ibu menoleh, "ibu tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi sendirian lagi, tidak lagi, sayang"

Aku yakin, ibu pasti mengira si penculik masih berkeliaran bebas di Busan.

"Jika itu mau ibu aku akan melakukannya" Aku memeluk manja pinggang ibu.

"Apa Yifan masih terus bertanya pada mu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"lalu kau jawab apa?"

Aku ber'hm' pelan. Ibu sama keponya seperti ayah. Kalau sedang berdua saja, kami menyebut ayah ku dengan hanya menggunakan namanya saja. Tidak sopan ya?

"aku bilang aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi. Kalau mereka masih nekad bertanya, aku akan mogok bicara" ancam ku.

Ibu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jongin"

"hm?"

Aku menoleh, ibu terlihat bimbang.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Bahkan kedua mata dengan tatapan childish itu sedikit bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"apa kau suka dengan suasana keluarga baru mu? Maksud ibu, keluarga ayah mu?"

"Apa ibu cemburu? Dengan ayah dan istrinya? Apa ibu mencintai ayah?" aku balik bertanya.

Ibu ini tipe yang bicara lain di mulut lain pula di hati.

"mengapa pertanyaan mu itu dewasa sekali sih? Sejak kau kembali kau jadi berubah banyak dari terakhir yang ibu tahu"

"ibu, setiap orang itu pasti berubah seiring waktu berjalan"

"duh, dewasanya anak ibu" mencubit gemas kedua pipiku.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Well..thx untuk review nya minna-san..

Maaf kalo ada yang kecewa sama pairing-nya. _Sorry, Krisho n Kristao Shippers, Or Chanbaek shippers.. i have to disappoint you.._ maaf aku benar-benar minta maaf. Karena nyatanya Aku lebih suka Krisyeol dibanding shipper lainnya. Bagi kamu-kamu yang gabisa bayangin gimana Ukenya Chanyeol. Aku minta maaf bgt, sebenarnya aku kurang suka uke yang menye. Jangan sampe ada misscom diantara kita lho ya, readers.

Oh, ada lagi..

' _kenapa pilih Hunkai? Gak takut di-bashing sama HH shipers?'_ Gak, ya..puji Tuhan banget selama nyaris seminggu aku nulis beluman ada bashing. Apalagi aku sempat liat ff yang judulnya sama dengan pairing HH. ku pikir, ngapain takut? Aku kan udah nulis HK Ver. Jadi kalo ada yg ngebash ya aku cuekin aja. Kalo masih tetap nekad baca ya itu mah hak mereka. Lol, aku gak mau ngabisin wkt buat berdebat sama org-org bodoh yang gak ngerti WARNING

' _Typo masih bertebaran'_ maaf senior..aku gabisa sesempurna penulis best seller, jadi maklumin aja. Nanti aku betulin lagi cara penulisanku. Thx bgt atas perhatiannya:*

' _ini sebenarnya konteks ceritanya apa sih? Fantasy atau apa?'_ Menurut lo apa? *Peace. Kayaknya juga byk ya Judul dan tema cerita yang gak selaras sama konteks ceritanya. Aku sering nemuin itu. Bahkan gak Cuma di FF, di Novel pun juga banyak. (Psst, kebetulan aku pecinta novel Fantasy). Sebuah cerita gak akan seru ya kalo gak ada cinta-cintaannya.

' _kenapa Chanyeol ninggalin Kris? Atau Kris yang gak tau kalo Chanyeol hamil, selama ini dia kemana aja"_ Well, aku Cuma mau fokus ke Sehun dan Jongin dulu. Soal Krisyeol nya itu kan Cuma masa lalu *lol. Kalo dibaca dan diperhatiin baik-baik pasti kalian tahu kenapa alasan keduanya gak bersama, dan kris yg sama sekali gatau kalo Chanyeol itu hamil.

' _Kenapa Luhan ngasih tau Kyungsoo kalo Hun nyulik nini?'_ ada something di sini, Luhan kan diam2 mengawasi org-org disekitar Jongin. Termasuk Kyungsoo yang masih sering mencari tahu keberadaan Jongin. Jadi karena Luhan sebenarnya gak tega sama keluarga Jongin, akhirnya Luhan ngasih tau Kyungsoo kalo Jongin itu ada di tempat yang aman. Kyungsoo percaya, karena Luhan ngasih buktinya sendiri ke Kyungsoo. Terlebih memang ada something diantara mereka *Lol

.

.

.

Review?


	4. Missing You, MrFagot

"Paman Luhan" Aku berseru memanggil namanya.

Aku melihatnya berjalan sambil mendorong troli belanjaan. Dia tidak menoleh, mungkin suara ku terdengar pelan. Karena kebiasaan namja 34 tahun itu mengenakan earphone di telinganya.

"Paman"

"Jongin" Dia menatap ku ragu.

Tersirat keterkejutannya saat menatap ku. Aku tersenyum senang, sambil berusaha mengatur napas ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak takut diculik?"

Matanya yang seperti bambi itu menatap ramah pada ku. Dia memang menetap di Seoul, namun aku tidak tahu di daerah mana ia berada. Apalagi aku selalu menghabiskan waktu ku dengan hanya membaca buku di rumah. Begitulah, kebiasaan ku selama berada di Seoul. Ada rasa rindu yang ku rasakan pada Tuan Oh.

Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?

Setelah satu bulan lamanya aku meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di North Carolina. Apa dia hidup dengan baik di sana?

"Aku bahkan pernah diculik dan disekap 6 bulan lamanya. Jadi, _Why worry_?"

Paman Luhan tertawa menanggapinya. Baru ku sadari jika dia sedikit mirip dengan Tuan Oh Sehun. Hanya saja Paman Luhan memiliki gesture wajah yang lebih ramah dibandingkan Tuan Oh.

"kau hidup sangat baik di sini" dia membetulkan poni ku yang sedikit berkeringat karena mengejarnya.

"Apa Tuan Oh baik-baik saja?"

Ku rasakan pergerakan tangannya berhenti mengusap rambut ku. Dia menatap ku aneh, namun tak lama ia pun tertawa.

"apa kau merindukannya?"

Aku tidak bisa berbohong..

Karena nyatanya aku memang merindukan sosok Oh Sehun jauh dari yang pernah ku bayangkan. Namun apa daya, tak satu pun nomor ponsel maupun nomor telepon yang bisa ku hubungi. Kami seperti lost kontak, dan nyaris membuat ku berpikir jika kami memang diciptakan tidak untuk bersama.

Tapi hari ini, aku bertemu paman Luhan.

Ia memberikan secarik kertas berisi nomor telepon Tuan Oh. Paman Luhan bilang, aku bisa menghubungi nomor tersebut dengan cara diam-diam. Paman bilang, jangan sampai orang rumah tahu. Apalagi paman Kyungsoo.

Ah, iya..

Aku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan paman Kyungsoo, adik bungsu ibu.

Dia seolah tahu apa yang ada diantara aku dan Tuan Oh. Apalagi saat ia menatap ku. Bukannya aku membenci adik ibu ku sendiri, tapi sejak kepulangan ku ke Korea, aku memang agak malas untuk bercengkrama dengan orang lain selain ibu ku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengambil roti dan menggigit ujungnya, sambil menunggu pesan balasan dari Tuan Oh. Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa lama sekali ia membalasnya.

Kemudian ponsel baru pemberian ayah ku berbunyi. OhSe, itulah nama kontak yang ku berikan untuknya.

 _From : OHSE_

 _Aku senang mendengarnya.._

 _Kau harus sering-sering makan malam_

 _Agar pipi mu bisa selalu ku cubit, karena_

 _Itu menggemaskan_

Aku terkekeh pelan membacanya..

Membayangkan Tuan Oh mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan ku. Aku pasti akan merona, meski wajahnya tidak setampan Edward Cullen. Namun aku menyukai sifat lembut dan gentle nya itu. Walaupun angkuh dan menyebalkan terkadang.

" _Aku merindukan mu"_ suara disebrang sana menyapa pendengaran ku. Dia menelpon ku, dan dengan ragu aku mengangkatnya. Aku hanya takut jika ibu atau pun yang lain mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Tuan Oh, I miss you so badly"

" _beruang nakal! Mengapa belum tidur selarut ini?"_ tanya nya.

Kenapa dia tahu jika ini sudah larut?

"hey, aku tidak bisa tidur karena aku merindukan mu tahu"

" _Aku juga, maaf tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku sibuk"_

Aku mengangguk pelan, entah untuk apa. Kemudian dia pamit padaku untuk segera pergi ke kantor. Dia bilang, suatu hari nanti ia akan mengunjungi ku di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya syok" Protes ayah.

Ibu hanya diam, seolah tidak peduli.

"Syok untuk hal apa?" Ibu akhirnya bertanya. Aku hanya duduk di antara mereka, memakan ravioli-nya, pelan-pelan.

Ayah mengajak kami makan malam. Ini terbilang langka, karena yang aku tahu bahkan Junmyeon tidak pernah bisa lepas di dekatnya. Wajar saja Junmyeon kan istrinya.

Ayah mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia terlihat emosi, sedih, bingung, pokoknya begitulah yang bisa aku nilai dari wajahnya.

"Chanyeol" Ayah sebut nama ibuku.

"Kau ingin aku syok?" tanya ibu.

"Fine" ibu berdiri, menarik pergelangan tangan ku untuk berdiri. "Ayo, Jongin!" memaksa ku untuk berdiri.

"ibu, ravioli nya masih banyak" Kata ku, sedikit ku rasakan rasa jamurnya yang enak.

"Biarkan dia makan, yeol!" Ayah berseru.

"Ayo, Jongin!"

"AKU BILANG BIARKAN IA MAKAN!" ayah berseru. Kami berdua terdiam, beberapa pengunjung menatap sanksi ke arah kami.

"Maaf telah mengganggu acara makan kalian, saya hanya sedikit emosi tadi" ayah meminta maaf pada para pengunjung.

Aku menunduk kesal, mereka tak pernah bisa mengerti aku.

Tuan Oh salah, aku tak pernah merasa bahagia meskipun sudah memiliki dua orangtua yang lengkap. Mereka menyebalkan, mereka egois, mereka tak pernah melihat ku sebagai putra mereka.

"kalian menyebalkan" aku memandang mereka marah.

"Jongin, maafkan ibu" kata ibu, ibu berusaha menarik ku. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan ku untuk pergi dari kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Ayah hanya mengatakan jika Junmyeon memintanya untuk menikahi ibu dan menceraikan namja itu. Aku berpikir, Oh, itu terlalu berlebihan. Mengapa Junmyeon selalu menunjukan mellow drama-nya yang sama sekali tidak penting itu. Meskipun ayah tidak menikahi ibu, dia tentu masih ayah ku.

"Jelaskan saja secara hipotesis, apa ayah masih mengharapkan ibu?" tanya ku. Kami berada di dalam mobil ayah. Sementara ibu sudah pulang di jemput paman Kang.

Dalam waktu satu bulan, 2 minggu dengan ibu. Dan 2 minggu lagi bersama ayah ku. Ini menyebalkan, padahal aku ingin tinggal di satu atap yang sama tanpa perpisahan seperti ini. Aku hidup tenang bersama ibu ku saat kami masih di Busan.

"kau ingin ayah menjabarkan sepanjang apa?" Ayah malah bertanya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Kata ibu, Yifan adalah orang paling keras kepala, sombong, dan segala hal yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Sementara Chanyeol, ibu ku ini memang orang yang egois, selalu merasa bisa melakukan banyak hal sendiri tanpa uluran tangan orang lain. Mereka sama-sama menyebalkan bagi ku.

"ayah hanya perlu katakan, apa ayah masih mencintai ibu? Sudah itu saja" aku mengingatkannya dengan nada dingin.

Ayah tertawa, matanya menyipit dan menatap ku hangat.

"ini sulit untuk kami" sahutnya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi namja dewasa dengan semua kata-kata mu itu. Ternyata ibu mu salah menilai dirimu yang kekanakan itu"

Aku cemberut saat dia bilang aku kekanakan. "Aku sudah besar, ayah!" kata ku.

"ya, cukup dewasa untuk membaca situasi diantara aku, ibu mu, dan Junmyeon"

Aku mengerti..

Ayah masih memiliki rasa itu. Rasa yang sama seperti saat mereka muda dulu. Rasa meletup-letup seperti pop corn serta rasa hangat yang menjalar menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga dada. Hanya saja ayah memikirkannya, ayah dan ibu cukup mengerti situasi mereka saat ini.

"ibu ku pasti menolak permintaan Junmyeon" aku berkata, ayah menatap ku bingung. Dia terlihat tidak suka dengan kata-kata ku barusan.

"hey, dia itu istri ku! Berilah ia panggilan yang sopan"

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"aku tidak bisa"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan rasa emosi.

"Andai saja pertemuan itu tidak terjadi, adik ku tak akan jatuh cinta pada keponakan mu" Ujar Luhan. Matanya terlihat sendu, hatinya bergetar hebat. Antara memilih adiknya atau orang dari masa lalunya itu.

"Jelaskan!" Tangannya masih terkepal erat. Kyungsoo benci situasi seperti ini, karena Luhan yang mellow itu adalah pribadi yang menyebalkan menurut Kyungsoo.

"Apanya?" Luhan mendongak, "apanya yang harus ku jelaskan padamu?" Luhan ingin sekali menarik salah satu dari tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menggenggam nya erat seperti saat dulu.

Orang-orang seperti mereka adalah dua dari kebanyakan orang-orang munafik yang selalu menahan perasaannya dan menutup mulutnya. Lidah memang tidak bertulang, namun hati tak bisa mengecap. Pada kesempatan ini, Luhan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan perihal Sehun yang menculik dan menyekap Jongin selama 6 bulan lamanya.

"kau tidak tahu betapa frustasinya Chanyeol hyung saat Jongin pergi dari hidupnya"

Yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya diam, meskipun ia mengakui kesalahannya di hadapan Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu pasti akan tetap meminta penjelasan yang lengkap dari nya.

"kau bisa tanyakan pada Jongin" Luhan berkata.

Kyungsoo menggebrak pelan meja mereka, "dia hanya anak-anak! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan padanya sehingga dia jadi lebih diam dari yang pernah ku tahu" bahu mungil dokter anak itu bergetar. "jangan memaksa ku untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada semua orang"

Luhan tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo begini. "kau ingin lapor polisi? Silahkan! Jika itu bisa menebus rasa sakit mu pada ku. Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku pelakunya, asal jangan pernah mengusik adik ku" Luhan mengoyor pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di cafe yang cukup sepi.

Setelah meletakan beberapa uang di atas meja, Kyungsoo buru-buru menyusul Luhan yang lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan cafe yang selalu buka 24 jam itu.

"Kau pikir aku bisa?"

Malam 17 tahun yang lalu masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Luhan. Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan Luhan yang akan segera lulus SMA dan akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun—baru duduk di kelas 1 SMA.

' _kau tentu bisa, Kyungsoo'_ batinnya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi airmata seolah mengering hanya untuk satu tetes saja.

Kyungsoo masih mengejar Luhan, hingga hanya keheningan malam yang menemani langkah keduanya yang saling berkejaran.

"Xi Luhan, Apa kau pikir aku bisa?" sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo mengejar Luhan. Meski 17 tahun berlalu, di hatinya masih tersimpan satu nama yang sulit baginya untuk terlupakan.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Kyungsoo berseru.

Luhan mematung tanpa menoleh.

"Aku mencintai mu! Kau tahu itu! Meskipun kau berbohong, aku pun pasti akan percaya pada mu"

Ini yang Luhan benci dari diri Kyungsoo. Sifatnya yang tulus membuat Luhan tak sanggup untuk berdiri di sampingnya dan terus melukai hati namja manis itu. "Kau selingkuh dengan Minseok hyung, kau selingkuh dengan Sohee noona, aku tahu..aku tahu itu semua, tapi apa? Aku masih bersama mu kan? Mempercayai dirimu yang brengsek itu" Kyungsoo masih berteriak.

Hari dimana Kyungsoo mengatakan putus, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memberikan kebebasan untuk Luhan. Tidak mau membuat namja yang ia cintai terkekang karena emosi kekanakannya itu. Kyungsoo masih 15 tahun, sementara Luhan membutuhkan orang yang bahkan lebih dewasa dari pacarnya.

"kau meminta penjelasan, tapi aku tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa lagi padamu" Luhan akhirnya mengalah, ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Sehun mencintai Jongin, meskipun jalan yang ia tempuh itu salah. Apa cinta butuh alasan? Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Soo" jelasnya.

Ditariknya tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendekap erat namja bermata bulat itu dengan penuh kasih. Luhan juga sama, Luhan mencintai sosok manis ini. Meskipun awalnya ia hanya main-main, namun saat sosok Kyungsoo menghilang dari hidupnya membuat Luhan sadar. Jika apa yang selama ini ia inginkan adalah Kyungsoo. Itulah sebabnya ia memaksa Sehun untuk mengembalikan Jongin pada orangtuanya, karena Luhan akan melakukan apa saja untuk Kyungsoo, ya, hanya Kyungsoo, cinta pertamanya, dan sekaligus cinta terakhirnya. Sekalipun harus mendekam di penjara, Luhan rela.

Kyungsoo menangis, orang yang sok tegar itu pun akhirnya menangisi si brengsek Luhan. "kau tahu? Aku bahkan bertengkar dengan Sehun saat ia mengetahui akulah yang memberitahukan dirimu dimana keberadaan Jongin" ia usap sayang punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

"maaf"

"bahkan jika harus mati hanya untuk menunjukan betapa sangat aku mencintai mu, aku rela, Soo" ucap nya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hey..

Aku update lagi.. maaf pendek

Soalnya aku punya kebiasaan menyelesaikan FF ku sebelum publish.

Typo masih ada heheh (Mager ngedit)

Well..

Mungkin minggu depan aku gabisa Update kilat lagi.

Jangan ditunggu ya *Plakk*

Minggu depan aku bakalan hiatus. Kira-kira 2 minggu, (kelamaan gak ya?)

Maaf ya, readers..

Aku gabisa jawab pertanyaan kalian satu-satu, kalo ada pertanyaan kalian bisa kok PM aku. (aku anak yg agak An-medsos, jadi gak punya acc seperti FB, misalnya) nah, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya readers. Kalo ada kesempatan pasti aku bales. Hehehe..


	5. The Day I Met You

"Kau merindukan ku sepertinya"

"hm, sangat" Jongin seperti biasa, bermanja-manja dipelukan hangat Oh Sehun dalam keadaan sama-sama naked dengan hanya tertutup selimut putih nan tebal.

"Maafkan aku, ternyata aku juga merindukan mu" Sehun mengecup pucuk surai hitam kecoklatan namja manis itu.

Jika Luhan tahu ia menemui Jongin lagi, Luhan bersumpah akan melaporkan Sehun ke polisi atas tindak kekerasan seksual yang ia lakukan pada Jongin. Karena untuk yang kedua kalinya, Luhan tidak akan mau membantu Oh Sehun untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Luhan sadar, jika yang selama ini ia lakukan adalah salah.

Jongin tidak pernah menyangka, jika Sehun benar-benar datang. Menemuinya saat Jongin memilih untuk membolos les balet yang telah ia geluti selama 2 bulan terakhir ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak setuju, namun Jongin memaksa ibunya untuk mendaftarkan dirinya masuk ke sekolah ballet dengan alasan hobi dan Jongin yang kesepian jika harus selalu berada di rumah besar Kim.

Dengan tatapan lembut Sehun menatap hazel terang milik Jongin. "kau tahu? Aku hampa tanpa dirimu" katanya.

"tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan jika kau cinta pada ku" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku hanya takut kau mengira aku si pedofil mesum yang senang menggombal"

Jongin tertawa kecil, "kau memang seperti itu"

"tapi hanya padamu" Sehun mencubit gemas hidung mungil Jongin. Sial, manis sekali remaja 16 tahun ini. Di tempat tidur ukuran king size, di kamar apartment yang Sehun beli, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul hanya demi belahan jiwanya itu.

"ya..ya..ya..aku sudah bosan kata-kata itu. Ayo, katakan!"

"apa?"

"katakan jika kau mencintai ku" dengan gembungan pipi yang lucu menurut Sehun.

"Manisnya beruangku! Siapa yang mengajari mu cinta-cintaan, hah?" Sehun mengecup pipi gembil nya. Jongin memutar mata bosan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun yang tampan namun agak sedikit (banyak) mesum itu.

"aku sudah 16 tahun lewat 7 bulan" Jongin berkata bangga.

"Aku sudah 33 tahun, biasa saja"

"Mwo? Tapi paman Luhan bilang usiamu sudah 35 tahun"

Sehun terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Kakak sepupunya itu memang sering menua-tuakan usia Sehun. "jangan percaya! Aku baru 33 tahun kalau kau mau tahu"

"tetap saja itu sudah tua" kata Jongin, mencubiti lengan kekar Sehun.

Tua?

"Tapi aku masih bisa melakukan ini"

"Unghh.." Jongin melenguh kala Sehun merubah posisi menjadi di atas Jongin. Ah, dia lupa, jika _Big Oh_ itu masih berada di lubang hangatnya. Sehun menggenjot pelan lubang anal Jongin yang sudah sangat becek.

"Tuan Oh, aangghhh"

"Kau suka kan dengan si tua ini?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. "cium aku" pintanya manja. Sehun tertawa pelan, Jongin agak nakal dari terakhir kali mereka melakukan ini.

...

"Emmhh...ahhhhh...ahhhhh~" Jongin sudah terkulai lemas, dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh telanjangnya yang mekilap sexy. Di atas nya Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya masih menggempur lubang hangatnya dengan penuh gairah.

"yaahhhh..ahhh"

Kakinya yang mengangkang, hingga hole-nya mengalir lelehan sperma Sehun yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Sehun menghisap puting merahnya yang mencuat, dan membuat remaja 16 tahun itu menggelinjang sexy.

"errmmhh" Sehun mengeram pelan saat merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari penisnya.

"cummhh" Jongin pun sama. Penis nya yang mengacung pun menyemburkan sperma membasahi dada nya dan juga perut terbentuk Sehun.

"yaahh...ahhhhhnn" ia kembali menggelinjang, tatkala Sehun ikut menyemburkan benih di dalamnya. "Paman inih..inihh banyak sekalih. Hihihi" Jongin malah tertawa geli.

Sehun kembali mengecupi pipi gembil Jongin, dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman tanpa meninggalkan jejak kissmark di tubuh ramping itu.

Setelah puas, Sehun pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Memeluk tubuh lemas itu dengan sangat erat. Takut jika suatu hari ia akan kehilangan namja manis itu untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak..Tidak akan ia biarkan Jongin pergi lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Paman" Jongin berkata lirih.

"hm?"

"Kita melakukannya lagi" Jongin berkata malu-malu.

Sehun mengusap punggung telanjang Jongin. "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada ku, apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?" tanya nya.

"Tentu saja..tentu aku akan bertanggung jawab pada mu" sahut Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "janji ya" gumamnya.

"ya, aku janji.."— _Karena aku mencintai mu, Kim Jongin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau tahu? Kau selalu bisa mempercayaiku" Yifan menggenggam erat tangan Junmyeon.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu, apakah aku masih mempunyai pilihan" suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan lemah.

Yifan kecupi genggaman tangan Junmyeon yang sedang ia genggam.

"Kau selalu punya, aku, kita semua punya" Yifan mencoba meyakini orang yang pernah menemani dirinya selama 10 tahun lamanya itu.

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sudah 3 minggu ia di rawat rumah sakit, karena penyakitnya yang kian parah. "jangan sembunyikan apa-apa lagi dari ku, Junmyeon-ah" pinta Yifan, kala melihat Junmyeon melamuni sesuatu.

"kau tahu, Yifan? Kau adalah lamunan ku, khayalan ku, dan juga harapan ku sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu di pertemuan keluarga kita di Vancouver"

Yifan tersenyum, "terimakasih sudah mencintai ku, Junmyeon" ucapnya.

Junmyeon menggeleng, justru dialah yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada Yifan.

"aku yang harusnya bilang begitu. Saat dimana aku tak bisa memiliki anak lagi, kau masih tetap bersama ku. Mungkin kau tidak mencintai ku, tapi kau di sini, kau menunjukan jika kau bertahan"

Kanker darah putih stadium akhir, begitulah yang selama ini Junmyeon rasakan. Hanya dirinya dan dokter pribadinya saja yang tahu. Tidak untuk Yifan, karena Junmyeon tidak pernah mengeluh sekalipun padanya.

"saat kau bersumpah pada ku akan selalu bersama sampai rambut ku memutih, tapi nyatanya aku botak" Junmyeon tertawa kecil. Yifan menimpalinya dengan senyum. Sesakit apapun Junmyeon masih bisa tertawa, masih bisa menunjukan pada suaminya jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku mencintai mu" ucap Yifan.

"tidak..tidak..tidak" Junmyeon menggeleng jenaka, meskipun ia hanya bisa berbaring seperti ini, ia tidak mau orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan iba.

Yifan mencium kecil jari telunjuk Junmyeon yang berada di depan bibirnya. "kau mencintai Chanyeol! Jangan membagi cinta mu pada yang lain" kata Junmyeon.

Ia tersenyum tipis..

Tipis sekali, "biarkan aku yang mencintai mu, Yifan" ucap Junmyeon. Kemudian menutup kedua matanya—perlahan-lahan.

"aku ngantuk"

"Tidurlah" Yifan mengusap lembut kepala Junmyeon. "aku di sini"

"sing me a lullaby, please" pintanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yifan menyanyikan nyanyian pengantar tidur. Ia nyanyikan untuk sang istri yang sangat mencintainya itu. Perlahan Junmyeon mulai terbuai, menikmati alunan pengantar tidur yang dinyanyikan oleh suaminya. Ia benar-benar menutup matanya, kelelahan terasa lenyap begitu saja, hingga rasanya ia terlalu malas membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Junmyeon benar-benar tidur, tertidur dalam kedamaian dan tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi.

Dalam kedamaian, Wu Junmyeon...

.

.

.

.

Beberapa pelayat pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir istri dari Wu Yifan itu.

Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya bersama paman Kyungsoo. Dan ia menuruti permintaan sang ibu, karena dengan begitu ia bisa memberikan waktu untuk kedua orang dewasa itu berbicara empat mata saja di sana.

"aku turut berduka, Fan" ucap Chanyeol. Biar bagaimana pun, Junmyeon itu adalah sosok yang baik hati dan penyabar. Meskipun dia tahu jika Yifan mencintai Chanyeol, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Junmyeon tetap memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan sangat baik, tak ada kebencian yang tersirat di kedua mata Junmyeon.

' _dia seperti malaikat'_ batin Chanyeol. Bahkan putranya bilang jika Junmyeon selalu memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik ketika putranya yang manis itu tengah menginap di rumah ayahnya. Dia tidak cemburu, malahan Junmyeon meminta Jongin untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama dengan sebutan yang Jongin berikan pada Chanyeol, ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"terimakasih" Yifan masih menunduk. Membayangkan senyum manis istrinya saat Junmyeon masih hidup.

Bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu?

Jika selama ini orang yang selalu ingin membuatnya bahagia malah menahan rasa sakit nya sendirian. Yifan merasa menyesal, ribuan kali menyesal dari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Junmyeon.

"Yeol"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya..

"Junmyeon punya permintaan terakhir"

"I know"

Chanyeol bahkan tahu apa yang hendak Yifan katakan.

"Junmyeon sudah mengatakannya padaku" kata Chanyeol. "5 hari sebelum ia meninggal aku menjenguknya, dan dia meminta padaku dengan sangat"

"kau bisa menolaknya" Yifan menatap mata bulat itu.

"kau ingat? Saat dimana kau selalu menempatkan diri mu dalam kategori orang-orang yang keras kepala. Lalu bagaimana cara ku menolak kalian?"

Raut wajah Yifan mengeras, tanpa ekpresi.

Chanyeol ulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh tangan kanan Yifan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, Yifan masih diam. Menunggu apa yang hendak dilakukan namja cantik itu.

"aku masih merasakan itu"

"mengapa begitu sulit bagi kita mengakuinya?" Yifan bertanya. "saat semua orang bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, mengapa kita tidak?"

"Kita bisa!" Chanyeol meralat.

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang meletup-letup seperti pop corn. "hanya kondisinya saja yang tidak tepat"

Grep..

Yifan sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ia bawa tubuh dalam balutan kemeja hitam itu dalam dekapannya. "Jika kau memberikan satu kesempatan lagi, aku akan mengubah semuanya. Kau..hanya kau yang ku inginkan"

.

.

.

.

"lalu apa?" bisik Jongin.

Sehun menatapnya geli di samping kemudi. Dia sengaja menjemput Jongin dari sekolah ballet nya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mengajak remaja manis itu membolos untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"ikut saja, kau juga akan tahu nanti"

Jongin agak ragu, ia takut (guru Tarinya) mengadukan hal ini pada ibunya. Pasalnya ia sudah membolos 2x pertemuan di kelas Ballet nya.

"aku takut ibu dan ayahku tahu jika aku membolos"

"jika nantinya kau tidak mau pulang, akan ku jewer kau" ancam Sehun. Jongin tidak akan pernah mau pulang jika sudah bersama Sehun. Anak itu akan merengek manja dan memohon pada Sehun untuk tidak mengantar nya pulang ke rumah.

"Ok..ok..memangnya apa sih yang akan kau tunjukan padaku?"

"ra-ha-sia"

...

"Monggu" Jongin berseru riang.

Saat seekor anak anjing menyalak lucu menyapa dirinya yang baru saja tiba di taman itu.

Mereka tiba di mansion besar Oh.

Sehun membawanya kemari, ke mansion besar keluarganya yang hanya ditinggali oleh ibunya saja.

Monggu terlihat senang, karena sang 'Ibu' memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya. "Aku merindukan mu" lirih Jongin, seraya mengecupi moncong pesek Monggu.

"Tuan Oh, terimakasih" ucap Jongin, pada si namja dewasa yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat interaksi Jongin dan monggu, peliharaan sekaligus teman Jongin selama mereka di Beaufort, North Carolina.

"Oh Sehun"

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh serentak saat mendengar suara lirih yeoja yang memanggil nama Sehun.

Dua orang maid, dan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi roda tersenyum hangat ke arah mereka. Itu Oh Donghee, ibu kandung Sehun yang sudah memasuki usia 59 tahun. Meskipun sudah tua, namun Oh Donghee masih terlihat cantik dengan senyuman ramah khas seorang ibu.

"Ibu" Nyonya Oh Donghee menekan tombol pada kursi rodanya, sehingga kursi roda itu berjalan ke arah Sehun yang juga tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"ibu, aku pulang"

"Oh Sehun, putra ibu"

Sehun bersimpuh di bawah kursi roda sang ibu. Mengecup pipi keriput ibunya dengan penuh kerinduan dan kasih sayang. Sudah hampir dua tahun dia tak lagi kembali kemari. Yang membuat nyonya Donghee merasa sedih, adalah putranya yang selalu sibuk bekerja mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka.

"siapa anak itu?" Nyonya Donghee berbisik. Merasa kagum ada anak manis seperti Jongin berada di taman belakang mansion Oh yang selalu sepi.

Sehun melirik Jongin sebentar, kemudian berbisik pada sang ibu. "dia calon menantu ibu"

"benarkah? Aigoo, manis sekali"

Jongin bertanya-tanya. Apa yang Tuan Oh katakan pada yeoja itu sehingga ia berteriak seperti itu. "Kemarilah, nak..kemari, ayo, kau manis sekali sih" Nyonya Donghee tersenyum senang. Maid setianya terlihat ikut senang, karena selama ini Nyonya Donghee selalu menutup mulut dan jarang sekali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan pada kami, Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol berseru.

Yuri, ibunya mencoba menenangkan putra sulungnya itu.

"JAWAB AKU! APA YANG SEDANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN TENTANG PUTRAKU"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol akan mengetahui hal ini.

Tentang hubungan Jongin dan juga Oh Sehun, namja dewasa yang 17 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Chanyeol, tahan emosi!" Yifan mengingatkan.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TAHAN, FAN? JIKA SELAMA INI PUTRA KU BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN SEORANG PEDOFIL? SEMENTARA PAMANNYA TAHU DIA HANYA BUNGKAM DAN MENUTUPINYA..AKU SEORANG IBU, YIFAN!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak akan pernah menyangka jika pada akhirnya Chanyeol mencium perilaku putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo" Kangin memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Yuri berusaha mengingatkan suaminya untuk bernapas dengan perlahan. Dia tidak mau penyakit jantung Kangin kambuh dan berakhir dengan Kangin yang berbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"hyung, dengarkan aku" pintanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, soo? Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Kau tidak tahu betapa sedihnya aku saat mendengar putraku begitu"

Yifan menahan bahu Chanyeol. Mungkin jika tidak, kekasihnya itu bisa saja ambruk ke lantai. Meskipun ia juga sama kecewanya, begitu mendengar putra semata wayangnya telah berhubungan dengan seorang pedofil. Namun Yifan masih bisa menahan diri, mencoba untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya seperti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Oh"

"hm?"

"Aku senang sekali, karena hari ini aku bisa bertemu Monggu dan Nyonya Donghee" Jongin berkata, wajahnya terlihat senang.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku tahu itu"

"terimakasih" ucap Jongin, kemudian mengecup pipi Sehun.

"kau manis sekali..Cepat masuk ke rumahmu sebelum orang rumah tahu kau pulang dengan om-om"

Jongin tertawa kecil, memangnya kenapa jika ia berpacaran dengan Om-om? Baginya usia pun Cuma angka. "Aku pamit dulu ya, selamat malam"

"malam"

Sehun tatap wajah manis Jongin. Dia memang menggemaskan, pantas saja ibunya amat menyukai Jongin. Selain manis, Jongin juga hanya anak remaja yang polos yang masih agak buta soal cinta.

Dekat..

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, hendak menggapai bibir peach yang manis itu. Jongin hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, ia tahu, jika Sehun sudah menutup kedua matanya, pasti ia ingin menuntut ciuman di bibirnya.

Tok..Tokk..Tokk..

Sehun dan Jongin membuka kedua matanya, kaca jendela mobilnya terketuk. Jongin menatap horror sosok yang telah mengetuk kasar jendela mobilnya. Begitu pun dengan Sehun.

Dengan perasaan was-was Sehun pun membuka pintu mobilnya. "keluar kau!" seru Yifan. Sementara Chanyeol menarik Jongin keluar dari mobil Sehun.

Sehun keluar, dia harus jadi gentle untuk melindungi kekasihnya.

Bugghh..

"Tuan Oh" ia menatap khawatir Oh Sehun yang tengah diberikan pukulan-pukulan keras oleh Yifan, ayah Jongin.

"ibu, biarkan aku menolongnya"

"Tidak Jongin! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya! Biarkan ayah mu memberikan pelajaran pada namja pedofil itu" Chanyeol masih menahan tangan Jongin.

"Tuan Oh, hiks..Ibu, ku mohon"

"ibu bilang tidak, Jongin!" Chanyeol berseru.

"Hoeekk"

Chanyeol terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja putranya muntah. "ungg" Jongin tiba-tiba saja Pingsan, membuat sang ibu dan dua orang namja lainnya khawatir bukan main.

"Jongin"

...

 _ **At Beijing**_

' _dia hamil'_ kata dokter Cha.

Membuat Chanyeol seperti tersambar petir saat mendengar putranya tengah mengandung di usia yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun.

Kris pun sama.

Batin sang ibu menjerit gila, mengapa ini terulang lagi?

Mengapa Jonginnya harus mengulangi apa yang pernah ia rasakan saat remaja dulu?

Jongin masih sangat muda, lulus SMA juga belum.

Bersama Luhan, Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan Jongin. Kenyataan yang menampar telak hati kecil Chanyeol adalah kebodohannya sendiri yang terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadari hal-hal kecil yang menunjukan putra manisnya yang polos sudah berubah.

Itu bukan cinta, itu hanya nafsu.

Chanyeol pernah muda. Diusia segitu hasrat lebih bermain dibandingkan perasaan. Cinta monyet kalau kata orang dulu.

"itu bukan yang pertama" sahut Chanyeol.

Yifan menatapnya sendu. Apakah Chanyeol akan memisahkan Jongin dengan Oh Sehun?

Ayah dari Kim Jongin itu memang masih belum bisa memaafkan kejadian ini.

Bagaimana bisa ia memaafkan seseorang yang telah merusak masa depan putranya?

Heol, Jonginnya masih terlalu kecil.

Kandungannya pun semakin lemah karena beberapa hari ini Jongin tidak mau makan dan menutup mulut untuk berbicara.

' _Kau hamil'_ Chanyeol berkata.

Jongin terkejut bukan main.

Apa? Karena nyatanya dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Di rahimnya ada darah dagingnya dan Sehun. Chanyeol dengan wajah yang mengeras tanpa ekpresi. Ibunya tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Aku yakin mereka sudah sering melakukannya" Chanyeol menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Yifan yang melihat itu mencoba untuk menghibur kekasihnya.

"dia masih terlalu kecil, Fan" Chanyeol berkata, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yifan.

"aku tahu kau sangat kecewa padanya" ujar Yifan, "tapi alangkah baiknya kita ajak bicara Jongin dan tanyakan hal ini pelan-pelan"

"Tidak, Fan! Aku harus memaksanya bicara, dia sudah terlalu tutup mulut tentang hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun"

Sosok ibu baik hati seolah sirna dari dalam diri Chanyeol.

...

"apa kau masih tak mau bicara?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Dari tadi Jongin masih saja bungkam.

Ia hanya memperhatikan jendela, dimana langsung berhadapan dengan taman rumah sakit. Sesekali ia elus perutnya yang masih datar, ia rasa untuk beberapa bulan lagi perutnya akan semakin membesar dan dia juga akan terlihat gemuk.

"Aku tahu sejauh apa hubungan kalian. Apa kau benar-benar tak mau bicara padaku?"

Jongin menoleh.

Benar saja apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Ternyata Kyungsoo memang benar-benar sudah tahu tentang hubungan dirinya dan Sehun.

"T..tapi paman tidak berusaha menolongku saat itu" Jongin berkata lirih.

Andai Kyungsoo menolongnya dari awal.

Jongin tidak akan seperti ini. Maksudnya, dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada sosok Oh Sehun, sosok pedofil yang telah meracuni otaknya dan merusak masa depannya.

"apa kau menyalahi diriku yang tak bisa menolongmu saat itu?"

Jongin terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bayangan sosok Oh Sehun berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. Kemudian ia tersadar, mungkin jika Kyungsoo bisa menolongnya saat itu dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa itu cinta. Jika ada yang mengira Jongin anak yang naif, benar, dia memang naif. Itu wajar, usianya masih remaja, belum banyak merasakan asam garamnya kehidupan.

"Jongin?"

"aku tak pernah menyalahkan paman, ibu, ayah, paman Luhan, bahkan Tuan Oh" jawabnya mantap.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "apa kau ingin Tuan Oh dipenjara?"

"apa maksud paman?"

"ibumu ingin menuntutnya. Dan kau tahu apa yang ku dapatkan dari mulut Xi Luhan? Dia bilang, Sehun bersedia jika nantinya ibumu menuntutnya di persidangan nanti"

Jongin menggeleng.

"ibu ingin memenjarakan Tuan Oh?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "makanya kau jangan hanya diam! Kau harus tahu jika Oh Sehun mencintaimu, sangat. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya kau harus ceritakan yang kau rasakan pada ibumu. Tapi jika kau merasa keberatan dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padamu 7 bulan yang lalu, kau bisa menuntutnya"

"aku..aku tidak tahu, paman" Jongin memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. "aku tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Tapi saat bersamanya aku merasa aman, ku rasakan sesak jika dia tak ada, tapi jika dia bersamaku aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa itu yang dinamakan cinta?"

"kau masih polos" Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, "tapi cinta membuat dirimu bertingkah seperti namja dewasa munafik yang awam soal cinta. Kau mencintainya Jongin, sangat"

...

"apa dia sudah mau bicara?" Chanyeol berharap penuh pada sang adik.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruang rawat Jongin dengan sangat perlahan.

"dia sudah bicara" jawab Kyungsoo.

Dilihatnya sang kakak sudah siap menggempurnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"ah, syukurlah" Yifan mengucap syukur, dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ibunda dari Kim Jongin itu pun menangis haru.

"apa yang dia katakan?"

"dia mencintai Oh Sehun, hyung" ujar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "tidak, soo. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya pada namja itu"

Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Yifan. "Yeol, tenanglah" bisik Yifan.

"aku tidak mau putraku seperti diriku, Fan" Chanyeol berkata lemah.

"Hyung, kau egois!" Kyungsoo berseru.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"jika kau tak mau putramu seperti dirimu, seharusnya kau membiarkan Oh Sehun bertanggung jawab! Kau tau kenapa kau egois? Karena kau memutuskan untuk mengatasi masalahmu sendiri dengan lari dari kenyataan"

"Kyungsoo"

"dan kau—" Kyungsoo menunjuk Yifan, "kau tidak terlalu peka hingga kau tak menyadari perubahan di sekitar lingkunganmu. Pertama kakakku, kedua keponakanku. Kalian orangtua yang buruk"

"aku..aku tidak begitu" lirih Chanyeol

"kau begitu, hyung! Kau memisahkan anakmu dengan orang yang dia cintai. Mungkin kau selalu berkeras hati saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari Yifan hyung, tapi Jongin? Dia mencintai Sehun, hyung. Jangan biarkan dia merasa seperti yang pernah kau rasakan"

...

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm come back!**

 **Maaf kalau lama. Aku ada banyak pertimbangan antara meneruskan fic ini waktu itu. Kesibukanku di duta sudah agak berkurang. Tapi nyatanya aku harus disibukan untuk mencari kerja part time selama cuti menunggu masuk kuliah tahun depan. Wohoho..doakan aku readers, semoga aku dapet kerja part time dan bisa membantu mamiku. Kalau dapat kerja part time, aku akan lebih semangat lagi menulis fic (apa hubungannya*lol). Dan doa untuk seorang Chanbaek shippers yang hendak menjadi seorang polwan. Hey, kawan, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu*Lol. Dan untuk dirimu (beserta Chanbaek shippers lainnya) aku memutuskan untuk membuat fic yang ada pairing Chanbaeknya, silahkan ditunggu ya readers..**

 **Dan untuk dirimu, semoga kamu jadi seorang polwan dan bisa pedekate sama Polisi yang katanya mirip Song Joong Ki itu..mumumumumu..**

 **Sekali lagi maaf kalau fic ini masih belum membuat hati nona-nona puas. Aku masih terus berusaha, berusaha dan akan terus berusaha lagi.**

 **(JOY's Scratches : LULUS, PART TIME, UNIVERSITY, CAREER, AND GOALLLLLLLLS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


	6. Hope For Blessing

_**11 Years Later**_

"Mom, Taeoh mencoret-coret buku PRku" Haowen berteriak.

Menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan masa lalunya bersama sang suami. Ibu dua orang anak itu tertawa kecil, ia mendekati si bungsu yang baru berusia satu tahun dan menjauhinya dari sang kakak yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolahnya.

"Tidak boleh mengganggu _hyung_ mu, sayang" Jongin terus menciumi pipi gembil Taeoh.

Pernikahannya sudah berjalan 11 tahun lamanya. Saat didiagnosa tengah mengandung 2 minggu. Meskipun agak sulit diterima, karena usia Sehun yang memiliki jarak usia cukup jauh dengan Jongin.

Awalnya ia sendiri pun ragu.

Ia masih tidak menyangka jika diusia 16 tahun ia musti mengetahui dirinya sedang hamil bayinya dan laki-laki yang usianya 17 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ibu dan ayahnya sempat kecewa, sehingga memilih membawa Jongin pergi ke Beijing dan sementara waktu memisahkan putranya dari Sehun, yang Chanyeol anggap telah membawa pengaruh buruk untuk putranya.

Selama satu bulan kondisi Jongin semakin memburuk.

Ia tidak mau bicara, makan pun harus dipaksa. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, dia jadi semakin tempramental dan sulit mengendalikan diri tanpa Jongin disisinya. Hingga Kyungsoo yang kembali membantunya dengan memohon pada kakak kandungnya itu untuk membiarkan Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin.

Lama-lama Chanyeol dan Yifan pun berpikir.

Jika cinta yang Jongin rasakan bukan hanya sekedar cinta monyet saja. Ia benar-benar mencintai Sehun, hingga rasanya ingin mati. Chanyeol menuntut tanggung jawab si Oh. Dan mengancam akan membunuhnya jika Sehun berani menyakiti putra tercintanya.

Keduanya pun menikah..

Kesehatan Jongin kembali pulih, mereka hidup bahagia, dan dikarunia seorang putra yang menggemaskan yang nyaris mirip dengan Oh Sehun, sang ayah. Sehun memberinya nama Haowen, pangeran tampannya kalau kata Jongin.

Dan 10 tahun kemudian, Taeoh hadir diantara mereka. Terlahir dengan rupa yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Mata bulatnya, pipi gembilnya, serta hidungnya yang mungil dan sifatnya yang ceria, mengingatkan Sehun dengan sifat Jongin saat muda dulu.

"Anak mommy lucu sekali sih" Jongin menghujani wajah imut Taeoh dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Haowen yang melihat itu pun gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembil Taeoh yang sangat mirip dengan ibu mereka.

"ungg..Na..na..na" Taeoh menggeleng. Ia sedang di pangkuan mommy nya. Menatap kesal ke arah sang kakak yang sudah mencubit pipi gembilnya dengan gemas.

"Mom, Taeoh lucu sekali" Haowen berkata. Usianya sudah 10 tahun, dan duduk di kelas 5 SD. "Ya, Haowen juga tampan. Anak mommy kan lucu dan Tampan" Jongin mengusap lembut rambut Haowen dengan tangannya yang menganggur.

"Tentu saja, Daddy-nya kan tampan" Oh Sehun baru saja tiba, melempar asal jas kantornya sambil tersenyum tampan.

Dia sudah berusia 43 tahun, namun bukannya terlihat tua. Sehun malah semakin tampan. Bahkan tubuhnya pun juga semakin bagus berkat hobinya yang gemar berolahraga (selain diranjang tentunya).

"Dad" Haowen merentangkan kedua tangannya, memeluk sang ayah dengan tawa lucunya. Meskipun sudah 10 tahun, Haowen masih tetap manja. Itu disebabkan mommy dan daddy nya yang terlalu memanjakan anak-anak imutnya itu.

"tumben daddy pulang lebih awal?" Tanya Haowen, ayahnya masih kuat menggendong tubuhnya. Jadi Sehun memangku tubuh Haowen, sementara Jongin di sampingnya tengah memangku tubuh mungil Taeoh. "daddy kan sudah janji pada _mommy_ -mu untuk pulang awal hari ini" Kata Sehun, ia kecup pipi Haowen yang sudah tidak terlalu chubby lagi.

"hallo sayang" Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin singkat, kemudian mengecup kening Taeoh yang tengah mengoceh tak jelas.

"sudah makan?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menggeleng, ia turunkan tubuh Haowen saat putra sulungnya itu meminta sang ayah untuk menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Jaga anak-anak, ya? Aku ingin memanaskan supnya dulu" seraya menyerahkan tubuh montok Taeoh pada suaminya.

"Ok" sahut Sehun.

.

.

.

"kau tahu?"

Jongin menggeleng, keduanya sudah berada di kamar pribadi mereka.

"aku jatuh cinta jauh sebelum kita saling mengenal" Aku Sehun.

11 tahun berjalan, dia baru berani membuka rahasianya. Terserah apa yang akan Jongin katakan padanya. "Kenapa bisa?" Jongin malah bertanya, ibu dari anak-anaknya itu menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia memeluk erat pinggang ramping namja yang baru merayakan ultahnya yang ke 27 dua bulan yang lalu. Kemudian membawa tangannya ke pipi sang istri dan mengusapnya lembut. "tentu saja bisa, rencana Tuhan siapa yang tahu"

"Aku melihat mu sedang bermain di kebun anggur dengan dua orang teman mu" Sehun memulai cerita.

Jongin mulai mengingat, mungkin yang suaminya maksud adalah Kim Wonshik dan Lee Taemin, sahabat dekatnya saat masih di Busan. Dia memang sering bermain di kebun Anggur milik Nenek Ma, Nenek yang baik hati dan selalu mengizinkan anak-anak seusianya memetik anggur yang sudah matang.

"Aku sedang berkunjung ke Busan untuk menemui rekan bisnis ku di dunia gelap. Dari mobil ku aku bisa melihat mu tengah tertawa dengan teman-temanmu. Aku berpikir mengenai tawamu. Mengapa bisa sepolos itu?" Sehun menutup kedua matanya, ingatannya kembali pada awal pertama kali ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

"dan kau langsung jatuh cinta?" memandang suaminya dengan tatapan polos.

Sehun heran, padahal Jongin sudah punya dua orang anak. Tapi sifatnya masih saja polos.

"dan saat aku tengah menunggu Luhan hyung, hujan turun dengan lebat. _Hyung_ ku bilang dia sibuk bertemu rekan bisnisnya, tapi nyatanya dia malah bertemu Pamanmu—adik dari ibumu yang mantan kekasihnya itu" Sehun tersenyum kecil kalau mengingat niat Luhan yang ingin menyombongkan diri di hadapan Kyungsoo, malah membuatnya stuck dan sulit melupakan namja berperawakan mungil itu.

"hujan cukup deras, dan ada 3 anak SMA yang lewat di depanku. Aku sedang berteduh saat itu. Sampai salah satu dari mereka meminjamiku payung. Dan aku ingat, anak itu adalah dirimu. Si anak desa yang sempat membuat ku gila dengan tawa polosnya itu"

"Tuan"

"jangan panggil aku Tuan lagi! Aku suami mu sekarang" ujar Sehun, ia cubit hidung Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tuan..Tuan..Tuan" goda Jongin. Dia tahu, Sehun tidak akan pernah suka jika ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan.

"Mau dengar lagi tidak?"

"tentu saja" seraya mengangguk.

Sehun berdehem pelan. "sampai pada akhirnya aku benar-benar gila karena dirimu. Aku gila, kau tahu? Aku memang gila. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang anak remaja 16 tahun seperti mu. Aku selalu mengikuti kemana pun kau pergi, kemudian aku meminta bantuan Luhan hyung untuk menjadikan mu milikku"

"kau menculik ku, dan aku takut" Jongin cemberut lucu.

"itu hanya sabotase saja. Sebenarnya aku lebih takut untuk mendekati mu, mengatakan keinginanku pada ibumu. Bisa-bisa ia menolak ku dan melarang ku untuk bisa mendekati mu" kata Sehun, "aku menculik mu, dan itu adalah tindakan yang sangat jahat dan picik. Tapi aku bersumpah, jika hal itu ku lakukan karena aku mencintai mu, sayang"

"Sehun"

"hm?"

"tadi aku juga sempat memutar kembali kehidupan masa lalu kita"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, "sedikit banyak aku merindukan kita di masa lalu" lanjut Jongin.

"Tapi aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan kita yang sekarang. Hidup ku bertambah lengkap dengan hadirnya dirimu dan dua jagoan kita"

"so cheesy, my dear" sahut Jongin. Ia mencubit gemas lengan Sehun.

"kemarin aku membaca kisah dewa Hades dan dewi Persephone" Jongin berkata.

 _Demeter dan Zeus mempunyai seorang anak. Persephone namanya. Seorang dewi yang cantik dan polos. Ibunya terlalu menyayangi sang putri, dan sangat takut jika harus berpisah dengannya. Ketika remaja Persephone yang cantik menarik perhatian sang dewa Hades, dewa dunia bawah. Sang dewa kegelapan jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Ia jatuh cinta pada sang dewi dan memutuskan untuk menculik putri dari dewi Demeter itu. Demeter bersedih hati, meminta Zeus untuk membawa putrinya kembali. Bumi begitu menderita saat itu, hingga suatu hari Dewa Helius (si dewa matahari) yang menjadi saksi utama penculikan Hades pada Persephone pun mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Hades pun akhirnya mengembalikan sang putri pada ibunya, namun dengan kepicikannya ia mengelabui Persephone untuk memakan buah pome dari dunianya. Sebagaimana hukum dan kesepakatan dunia bawah, dimana jika seseorang memakan buah dari dunia itu, dia harus tinggal di sana untuk selamanya. Zeus pun akhirnya memiliki satu cara, agar Demeter bisa kembali melihat putrinya. Maka dari itu dibuatlah kesepakatan. Dimana 6 bulan sekali Persephone tinggal dengan Demeter, dan 6 bulan sisanya tinggal dengan suaminya. Dan selama 6 bulan persephone tinggal dengan Demeter, maka kehidupan di bumi akan mengalami kecerian karena merasakan kebahagian Demeter. Namun jika Persephone kembali pada suaminya, maka bumi akan merasakan kesedihan sang dewi Demeter yang merindukan putrinya,_

Jongin mengakhiri kisahnya. Sehun pun tak bisa untuk tidak menahan senyuman.

"kau seperti menceritakan perubahan musim, sayang" katanya. Ia sendiri pun juga tidak terlalu mengenal cerita-cerita dewa-dewi Olympus. Yang dia tahu adalah Dewa Zeus saja, dewa dari semua para dewa katanya. Bahkan yang Sehun tahu istri dari Dewa Zeus itu hanya dewi Hera, selebihnya dia tidak tahu.

"istriku pandai berdongeng" pujinya.

"Tapi aku malah merasa tidak ngantuk" Namja 43 tahun itu membenarkan letak posisi bantalnya.

"Ya, kau harus bekerja besok" Jongin mengusap lembut rahang tegas Sehun.

"Jonginah"

"ada apa?"

Sehun tatap dua maniks bulat Jongin yang sangat mirip dengan putra kedua mereka. "aku merasa kisah Persephone dan Hades itu mirip kisah kita berdua"

Yup..

Itulah yang Jongin pikirkan dari tadi. Ia bercerita pun hanya ingin Sehun tahu, jika kisah cinta mereka ini memang sangat mirip dengan kisah dua sejoli itu.

"jika Hades yang menarik Persephone dalam kegelapan, namun Oh Jongin lah yang menarik ku keluar dari kegelapan"

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Jongin. Ah, suaminya ini memang paling senang sekali menggombal.

"kau membuatku tersadar untuk keluar dari dunia Gangster, bukan hanya aku. Bahkan Luhan hyung pun juga memutuskan untuk membangun usaha sendiri bersama pamanmu"

"Aku bisa saja membiarkan mu pergi, tapi aku takut kalau kau meninggalkan ku sendirian" Sehun berkata lagi.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia cinta suaminya, sungguh. Berawal dari rasa benci itu, Jongin mulai menyadari. Jika Sehun sangat rapuh di balik sifat arrogant nya itu. Dia hanya manusia, begitu pun dirinya yang juga rapuh tanpa Oh Sehun. Mereka saling mencintai, dan akan selamanya begitu.

"Aku mencintai mu, sangat"

"Aku juga"

Sehun dekap erat tubuh ramping Jongin. Cintanya, belahan jiwanya, istrinya, dan ibu dari anak-anaknya. Rasanya seperti mimpi, namun jika memang ini hanya mimpi. Sehun bahkan lebih memilih untuk selamanya tidur jika Jongin lah yang selalu menemaninya di dunia yang semu itu. Tapi tidak! Sekali lagi ini bukan mimpi. Sehun optimis jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini nyata, Ia dan Jongin sudah benar-benar bersatu. Dan akan selamanya begitu.

Jalan di depan sana masih sangat panjang.

Sehun dan Jongin pun tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang telah menanti mereka di sana. Namun selama mereka selalu bersama, keduanya pun siap menghadapinya. Apalagi ada Haowen dan Taeoh, dua jagoan kecil mereka yang lucu-lucu. Baik Sehun maupun Jongin begitu bersyukur atas anugerah berlimpah yang telah Tuhan limpahkan pada mereka.

" _aku mencintai mu, Sehunah, kemarin, hari ini, hingga hari esok tiba"—Oh (Kim) Jongin, istrimu tercinta..._

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N :

Dan ku ucapkan banyak terimakasih buat para readers yang udah berkenan untuk mengikuti chapter demi chapter fic gaje ini.

Dan juga respon positif dari para Hunkai Shippers dan Hey, ada Krisyeol shippers juga di sini. Tapi maaf, aku gabisa menceritakan lengkap soal Krisyeol dan HanSoo. Soalnya kan aku bikin dari sudut pandang Jongin sama Sehun aja. Lebihnya enggak. Mungkin kalian bisa menebak apa bagaimana kelanjutan Kris n Yeol. Tapi kalo ada yg nebak Han dan Soo getting back together? No, BIG NO! Mereka gak bersama kok. Mereka tetap di jalan mereka masing-masing, bahagia itu gak harus bersama kan? Heheh, naif bgt. Pokoknya kalo ada yg PROTES Luhan sama Kyungsoo bersama itu, you get what you want, bro! Dan maaf, bagi yang kecewa

.

.

.

END


End file.
